The Outlaw and His Queen
by FearlessRegal
Summary: Robin Hood and Regina Mills, a ship for the ages. It's written in the stars -no- It's seen in the puff of pixie dust. OutlawQueen... I will go down with this ship.
1. Red Handed

Responding to the ring of the doorbell and the consistent knocking, Regina grasped the handle tight and swung the large wooden door open.  
"Robin…" She couldn't help the smile that slid across her face.

"What are you doing here?" scrounging her eyebrows together slightly, the smile never fading from her lips.

"I… Well, I just couldn't," he glancing down at his feet suddenly,

"What's wrong?" Her eyes searched him over hurriedly as her hands instinctively grazed the sides of his arms.  
"What? Oh, no nothing like that. I couldn't stop thinking of you." His eyes met hers with a spark of passion. An exhale of relief escaped her lungs, as her face and hands relaxed.

"Come in…" Her arm gestured inward towards her home, and he followed her palmed gesture without hesitation. Stepping inside behind him slowly, she turned and closed the door with a gentle nudge, turning to meet the gaze she could feel his eyes burning on her skin.

As soon as her body was facing him his hands were in her hair and his lips were locked onto hers. Cocking her eyebrows faintly in genuine surprise, then leaning into the kiss heavier.

Falling back half a step to lean against the door, she dragged him with her, breaking the kiss.

"Robin-" her words were swallowed by his mouth, and all that could be heard were the mumbles that would have been the remainder of her sentence. With each time their lips parted for a split second in a desperate attempt to fill their lungs with oxygen, she managed to slip one word in at a time.  
"Robin… What… are… you doing?" Finally with her question hanging above them did he let go of her lips to answer.

"I can't help it. Every time I close my eyes I see your face. My mind wanders, and I hear your voice, I want to feel your touch," Reaching his large hand out, intertwining between each one of her dainty fingers.  
"I just want to be around you. Always. That's all I want." Just before his lips crashed into hers again, tiny oceans of blue swallowed her whole, as the sea would a sinking ship, and that's exactly how she felt. Like she was sinking. Deeper and deeper into his eyes. Into his arms. And the longer they spent together, the more she felt her soul sinking, merging into his. Any pain or pleasure he felt, so did she. They almost functioned as one, Mary Margaret had even made a small passing joke about it days earlier.

As his tongue passed over the line of her bottom lip she felt her stomach twinge in excitement, and, as if he could read her mind, seconds later his fingertips were tracing lazy patterns all over and around her belly button. She smirked slightly at the thought of him being able to read her mind, and what kids of trouble that would get her in. While one hand continued the circular motions over her stomach, the other grasped her wrist and gently pinned it above her head. Dipping his head into the small of her neck, his hand moved slowly from her stomach to the curve of her hip, pulling her in closer and drawing a moan from her closed mouth. She tilted her head up and craned it out to the side to allow easier access to her pulse point.

"OH!" She couldn't contain the small gasp of air from escaping her lungs. She hadn't even felt him move his hand off of her hip, but somehow it was now on her inner thigh lifting her dress up, rubbing gently over her panties. She untangled her wrist from his hand, and grasped his shoulders, as his newly freed hand moved to her hip. She slowly hissed through clenched teeth as his hand pushed slightly harder over her. His hand moved from under her and joined the other on her opposite hip. Lips locked once again she pushed him against the wall opposite the door and moaned deliciously into his mouth. Pushing her hips gently against him, alternating one of her legs between his and pulsating her hips in tantalizingly slow small circles, a small whine resonated from his throat into her mouth. Smirking slightly through their kiss she pushed his vest off in one swift motion.  
"You wear this a lot you know." Laughing a hearty laugh he responded,  
"Well at least it's always the same type of clothing, and you know how to remove it. YOU on the other hand, with all your different styled blouses and tops, not to mention dresses, and slips, and-" Halting his inventory checklist of her closet with an intense kiss, she drew his tongue in-between her teeth and nibbled gently on it, holding it between her teeth she mumbled,

"You also talk too much."

Unable to respond with words, he jolted his knee between her legs raising his thigh up in a gentle thrust. Releasing his tongue she tilted her head back and arched her breasts into his chest.

Grasping her hips he turned her around and traces his hand up her thigh, gripping her dress in his hand, pushing his hand up against her hip, over her thigh under the soft fabric of her cotton dress, grazing his palm against the soft lace of her panties.

As his hand traced over her hip she could feel him harden slightly against her. Grasping her thighs he hoisted her up against the wall, as she wrapped her legs around him. They paused a moment, looking in each others eyes.

He could feel the dark brown surround him, dense as a forest surrounding his body, making him feel so small, as all he could do was gasp in amazement at the pure beauty of his surroundings. Growing again he could feel a small amount of heat radiating from her center through his trousers.

Once again she let a small moan escape her throat as she felt him harden again against her newly sensitive skin. Snaking his hands down, he reached up her thighs again, lips still sucking on hers. Grinding her hips against him now, both of them feeling the sudden urgency and fast heat of the moment. Burning with passion and slowly being swallowed whole by desire he hoisted her up slightly again, moving them up the stairs into the room off to the side of them, spinning her around, propping her against another wall, her head bumping into a picture frame.

"Oh!" An adorable giggle spilled out of her as her hand gently scratched against her skull.

Reaching her hands back around his neck, still giggling slightly into his mouth both of them smiling through a passionate kiss.

Pressing her head back against the wall after shifting them over away from the picture frame, his hands grasping the base of her skull, she moaned into him.

"OH MY GOD!" Both of them halted their actions, Regina unhooking her legs from around his waist, and sliding against the wall landing on the floor with a thump.  
"EMMA!" Regina fluttered her eyes intensely, seeing the blonde standing in the doorway, followed by her mother.  
"We… we found something to stop the Snow Queen…"

Their eyes averted slightly from the situation, a huge smile upon Mary Margaret's face as her hand came up in an effort to cover it. Breathing heavily Regina tucked her hair behind her ears, and moved to stand in front of Robin who was obviously still excited about the situation from moments before.

Licking her lips and taking a deep breath,  
"Robin was just," She glanced at him, horror and humor cascading over her face.

Emma, obviously scarred, just as she had been the one time she had seen her parents in bed together.  
"We're gonna go, and when you two are… finished… why don't you come over to our apartment and we'll discuss our findings then?" Emma's question floated in the air a moment before Regina was able to get ahold of herself. Smoothing her dress out with her hands, and clearing her throat, not realizing it had still been slightly tucked upwards above her knee.

"Robin was just updating me, that his men hadn't found anything in the woods yet."

"Like I said," Emma responded not missing a beat,

"As soon as he's done… debriefing you… head on over." Storming out of the room in a slight huff, Mary Margaret hovered a second or two.

"MOM!" Emma called after her nosy mother, who was making eye contact with both of them, drawing a shy smile out of each of them before turning and following her daughter.

Robin and Regina stood in silence for about 20 seconds before he cleared his throat.

A gutted laugh escaped her, as she turned around burying her head into his shoulder, now laughing hysterically. She couldn't tell if it was because the situation was actually humorous, or if she just wasn't equipped to deal with it as smoothly as she would have liked to think.

"Well that was…" Robin gestured his hands out to the sides.

"Horrifying!?" Finishing his sentence she to looked up at him.

"Well," Cocking his head mischievously to the side,

"We still have at least a couple minutes before they'll be expecting us…" He grasped her hips again, "Where were we?" He smiled,

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" She half yelling and half laughing the words at him.  
"If we don't go RIGHT now they'll know for sure something is up." Halfheartedly attempting to push his hands off of her, he pushed her back into the wall.  
"And your legs wrapped around my waist before, that was just… normal, casual, human interaction?" Pressing her back harder into the wall, kissing her lightly, then hovering just centimeters above her lips,

"I mean, I know I'm newer to this world, but, I'm pretty sure thats a universal signal for, well… what was about to happen…"

She bit her lips into her mouth, the corners of her lips curling upwards into a smirk, looking at him with fire in her eyes. Their eyes met, blue clashing with the brown and amber like waves on the sand at sunset.

Suddenly his lips were crushed onto hers, their tongues dancing around tangled together, touching each tooth and exploring every surface. Large warm hands glided up the sides of her thighs and pushed her dress up to her stomach. Moaning loudly and gently nipping his bottom lip, she ground her hips into him, and bucked slightly as his hand moved over her moistened core. A constant breathy hum mixed with small squeak like sounds filled the air as his hand pressed harder against her. Grasping her laced panties in one hand he lifted them, tugging them harder against her, moving them in a slow circle. His other hand met his and with a rough tug, tore them in two and slid them off of her.

He hoisted her thighs up and slid her up the wall, leaning into her. She could feel his hardened length through his pants, gently pushing against her. Grinding herself into him, leaning harder against the wall, another groan sliding from her throat into the hot air. Sliding her hands into his shirt, ripping the bottoms undone, she traced every chiseled muscle lightly scratching his abs with her fingernail, she felt his hearty groan vibrate against her neck. Holding the band of his pants tightly in her palm, she unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. His head still pressed into her neck, she was working blindly as she unzipped his pants and dipped her hand inside of his trousers and untangled him from his gray briefs.

Another groan pressed into her earlobe as her hand slid up and down his length, grabbing him roughly in her hand. Moving his lips back up to hers, drawing in her tongue into his mouth, suckling on it gently, he aligned himself with her, and thrusted himself into her. Leaning her head back so far it lightly bounced against the wall, she halted their kiss. A raw animalistic scream pierced the air as her eyes widened and darted up to the ceiling. Tilting her head back down, meeting his gaze intensely, her mouth still dripping in deep moans, captured his lips again. Thrusting deeply inside her again, he mentally catalogued all of the nosies she was making. The few times they had been together he had noticed that, much like him, she wasn't one to make a big spectacle, or make too much noise. This time however,

"Oh, god yes!" The irony of this particular thought pattern being interrupted by her clawing at his bicep, and screaming out loudly was not lost on him.

"Ugh, yes. God, yes," scrunching her face and girding her hips into him harder, breathing heavily, she groaned and moaned once more. Robin grabbed her under her thighs, he repositioned her slightly, angling her hips to a different angle. This new angle allowing him to push deeper inside her,

"Yes, right there, god yes." Her arms now above her, her elbows bent and hands next to her head, her words bouncing with her body as his hips jetted against hers. Robin kissed her through her moaning and groaning, his hands tracing up her sides, holding her still. He broke the kiss as her mouth widened and let out another yell. Her arms clasped around his neck, and stared into his eyes as she seductively jet her chit out, dramatically drawing a hissed breath through closed teeth, exhaling in a groan.

His legs slightly buckled under him as her hips ground harder into his,

"Harder," She could barely get the word out through another high pitched squeak.

Kissing her neck again, and suckling at her pulse point, he obeyed and thrusted his hips harder and faster, causing their skin to make a harsh slapping sound every time they connected.

"Oh, SHIT! Ughhh" Her voice continuously bouncing, getting caught in her throat with every thrust of his hips.

Getting caught up in the moment, Robin couldn't help but respond to her,

"Yeah? Right here?" Thrusting harder again, he grunted as she clasped her lips together between her teeth and hummed loudly.

The sound of his voice clouded over her ears. She had never before felt herself get so worked up over nothing but the sound of a man's voice.  
"Yes. Yes," Looking directly into his eyes, as his face grew harsh, and formed into a growl.

"Tell me," His voice trailed off, as his head tilted back, still thrusting harshly against her, into her.

"Tell you, what." Her voice sinfully low now, almost growling the words as her head mirrored his, tilting back against the wall.

"Anything," Grunting through the word, not slowing his pace at all.

She looked at his face now, twisting and pulling in pure desire and pleasure.

"Fuck me," Following his instructions, whispering in his ear,

"Yes, ugh," struggling to keep her mind in the moment.

"I'm… Robin, I'm gonna cum!" Holding his head in her hands, she pulled her mouth to his ear,

"I am, Robin, oh… GOD!"

Never hearing these words escape her before pushed him over the edge.

Panting and grunting in sync, murmuring curses under their breath, and talking to each other like they never have before, both of them began to feel themselves nearing the edge.

"Robin, oh god, Robin, yes!" She pushed against his shoulders, and arched her back, pushing her chest into him, and leaning her head back against the wall, an elongated gasp escaping her lips. He looked up, staring deep into her eyes, as her body shook almost violently, her face screaming silently, her words caught in her throat as her eyes looked intensely at him.

"Shit," Robin honestly wasn't one to use swear words often, other than in the company of his merry men, but this situation was an intense mix of emotions for him.  
His legs buckled under him again, slightly as he thrusted two more times into her, then pushed deep inside her, standing stil for a moment, his legs shaking slightly.

Standing still, his now softening member still inside of her, her legs still wrapped around him, they panted heavily. Regina's head rested against the wall, while Robins dropped down in exhaustion. Regina placed her forehead against his, as she lowered her legs, and slid slowly off of him, feeling him slide out of her as her feet hit the floor gently. Lowering herself down the wall, still leaning against it, legs still too shaky to stand on completely.

They locked eyes, and kissed.

"Well… that was… Different." Her words slid uneasily out into the air, as their eyes locked again.  
With a reassuring kiss, he responded

"Different can be good…" And his face sported that half smug smile she loved so much.

"Emma!" Regina said sternly into mouth,

"Should I be concerned that only seconds after we've made love your mind wanders to another woman?" He jokingly pulls a worried look upon his face,

"NO! Emma, and the Charminngs. We have to get to their apartment, NOW!" She smoothed her dress again, and ran to the mirror, fixing her hair and any imperfections in her makeup.

"Right…" Robin looked down at his torn shirt, as he buckles his belt.  
"I feel it might be best if I go circle back to my camp and, grab some clothing that better, covers me,"

"Well we can't show up at the same time anyways! Go to your men, ACTUALLY get a de-briefing, THEN come over." She swallowed and looked up at him, brushing his lips gently again.

"See you later then?"  
"Don't you dare let anyone get onto us," She sternly called after him as she opened the door,

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Loudly chuckling after her.


	2. Learning Curve

As he stirred from his sleeping fetal position, and outstretched every limb, Robin's head turned to the side and his arm instinctively reached out to the side and was searching for her. The tips of his rough fingers collided gently with the soft bare flesh of her back, eliciting a small sharp intake of air, followed by a groggy moan as she her chest fell. Both of them licking the roofs of their mouths simultaneously and hazily turning their bodies to face each other at the same time. As his wide eyes met hers, still half closed, he could feel the corners of his mouth tug gently upwards. How could this possibly be his view every morning? The overwhelming sense to pinch himself was only halted by her gloriously adorable uttering of,  
"Good morning." Followed by a lazy smile, she had practically whispered the words into his face, as her lips parted and she moistened them with the tip of her tongue, coaxing him to mirror her. So caught up in the moment he nearly forgot to respond to her.

"Good morning, love." The corners of his mouth now practically outstretched to the sides as far as they could possibly go, only shaping into an "o" to lean in and give her a gently kiss on the lips. Moaning lightly in appreciation, she echoed his gesture and the two of them laid there for a moment, completely satisfied, not wanting to move a muscle. The kiss was only broken by her peering over his shoulder and glancing quickly at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. He loved thinking like that. That this side of the bed, her bed-their bed, was HIS. Her eyes jolted open as she turned and confirmed the time by grabbing her matching alarm in her hands and sitting up straight in bed.

"OH! No. NONONONONONO." As if one solid word, she threw the blankets off of her body in an alarmed huff. His mind wondered briefly off of her babbling path of nonsense for a moment to take in her body again. As she arose from the bed and stood on astonishingly toned legs, she halted in the middle of the room to squat down and pick up the disarrayed clothing from the night before, and tossed them into the hamper. Even when risking running late, she still had this need to be so tidy. A slight huff of laughter escaped his lips.

"It's not funny!" thought the wide smile on her mouth seemed to contradict the words coming out of it. "I PROMISED Henry I would take him for an early breakfast before I walk him to the bus stop this morning!" She disappeared into the bathroom, and almost as quickly as she was lost from his sight, there she was again, exiting fully dressed and completely put together, trailed only slightly by a faint dust of purple smoke.

"I'll see you later," She jogged dramatically over to the bed, leaning over for a peck on the lips,

"Love you." As she practically ran out of the room, the words echoed in his head.

_'__Love you' _

The words so easily flowing between the two of them now, though, it's meaning never cheapened, even when it was 6:27AM and one of them was literally running out the door. He would never get over hearing her say those words to him. She was amazing. The most amazing woman he had ever known. Exhaling loudly, his head landed on the pillows below him in a thump. Sprawled across the entire length of the bed, something Regina had teased him about time and time again, his mind wandered to last night. A slight rush of heat trailed to his cheeks. This was by far not the first time they had been together, and most certainly no where near the last, and Regina had before done a few incredibly simple things to make his head spin, but last night… He felt the heat in his cheeks again.

_If she does things like that to me,_ Robin's thought deeply,

_Then there HAVE to be things that I can do for her, and I just don't know it._

For a moment he felt himself saddened by the fact he may not be pleasing her to the best of his ability. Though, his name on her lips last night would beg to differ. But still… He was incredibly new to this world.

_What if what is standard here, was never even a thought back in the enchanted forest?_

Suddenly he remembered the laptop. Regina had given him lessons on how to use it, and he was sure that he could remember enough to figure this out on his own.

Sitting up on his elbows, he scanned the room, but it was nowhere in sight.

_Her office!_

Pushing himself up onto the palms of his hands, he scooted his body to the side of the bed, and his head danced around the floor momentarily, searching for his clothing, before remembering Regina had tossed them in the hamper along with her own this morning.

Wearing nothing but his trousers, he made his way sheepishly into her office.

_She's not even here, why am I sneaking around?_

Straightening his posture, he walked over to her desk and opened up the laptop.

_Password… password…_

Thinking hard back to their lessons, he remembered,

_AH! "Apples" _

The computer made a horrible sound

_Incorrect? Wh…_ He thought for sure that was it…

_OH!_

Thinking back, she had told him how that USED to be her password. But she had since changed it to,

_Henry. HA!_

An exhale of victory puffed out of his lungs, as his face literally lit up as her desktop came to life. A picture of henry, at an apple orchard when he was 5. Regina had gone into great detail, remembering every moment of that day like it was yesterday.

Dragging the cursor over to the internet button, he clicked.

_Twice. Right, you click twice._

The circle began to jump up and down, almost as if it was excited he had picked that particular one to open.

Staring blankly at the colorful letters on the screen, the cursor blinking, he suddenly realized,

_What the HELL do I even type into this thing? _

He had no idea how to find any of the information he was seeking. Defeatedly resting his head in his palms he searched the corners of his brain.

_The simpler you can keep the search, the more results you'll get._

He could hear her voice echoing in his brain.

_Okay… _

Hovering his fingers over the keys, he began to type, one letter at a time, using only his index fingers.

_How… to… please… a… woman_

Mouthing the words as he typed them.

_How does Regina do this so quickly!_

Now appreciating the quickened pace of her movements even more than before. The page finally loaded, and a bunch of results popped up.

_There are so many likes! No- Likes is Facebook, the blue things are… liNks. Links. That's it._

Dragging the mouse over the blue letters he clicked on the first link.

_What in the world is an 'Edible Arrangement' _

His eyes squinted reading each word carefully,

_So, women really DO like anything covered in chocolate…_

Shaking his head, he clicked the back button and started over. Link after link he found simple remedies and do it yourself projects.

_Clean for her? The woman is practically her OWN maid, I think she would get more upset with me using her cleaning supplies than she would appreciate the gesture…_

Sighing once again, not finding the answers he was so desperately trying to find.

Until a small light bulb clicked on in his head. Ever so slightly he blushed, as he added a word to the end of his search sentence,

…_sexually._

BAM. Site after site. Eyes widening, his head tilting, mouth opening in awe at some of the things he found. Awkwardly aroused at some, mostly at the women that he found to resemble Regina in one form or another. Taking very careful mental notes, he found a decent handful of ideas that honestly, he thought,

_Well, THIS…THIS is simple enough, why didn't I think of THAT?_

While others left him wondering quite frankly

_Who the HELL in their right mind would EVER enjoy THAT?_

Finally feeling like he found what he was looking for, he clicked the red button in the corner.

_Red makes it go away for good. Yellow makes it go away to the bottom here, and green makes it a different size. You will almost never use the green one, don't even bother with it._

He loved hearing her voice in his head. He loved learning things from her, and being continuously amazed by this worlds contraptions. Yes, the computer was amazing, but come on!

_Washing machines continue to be my favorite machine so far._

He said out loud, patting the top of the now closed back up laptop,

_Sorry little buddy, but once you can clean AND dry my clothing in such a short time, then we'll talk._

Breakfast with henry seemed to drag on forever. Though, for her he was sure that it must have flown by all too quickly. Sitting on the bed he had halfheartedly made, knowing full well Regina would just re-make it later, he realized how much he just wanted her to get home, right now.

Finally he heard the front door open,

"I'm home!" Yelling loud enough to reach every crevice of her mansion, but somehow still a soft and inviting in tone. He couldn't help the smile that mischevioulsy crept onto his face.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Awaiting her arrival, he felt… he could only describe it as giddy.

Praying she had no other business to attend to today.

"Hey," She smiled, almost creeping into the room.

"Sorry, breakfast took a little longer than I thought, and I ended up driving him to school instead of him taking the bus." The way she was speaking the words flew out of her about 100 miles an hour, and she sounded almost out of breath, as she continued,

"What did I miss?" Finally standing free of her coat gloves and scarf, "Did you have a fun morning?" She paused and tilted her head mockingly, "…Or did you miss me?" Twisting her face into a playful pout, she made her way over to him on the bed, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I did indeed." When their kiss broke, he looked up at her, and his eyes almost devoured her into is own being. Rising to his feet, he held the base of her head in his hands, and brushed his lips against hers again. Fingers twisting gently in-between the thick strands of her raven hair, he drew a slight moan from her lips. Taking this as a positive sign, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and without missing a beat, she did the same bringing her hands up his bare chest.

"Did… did you even get dressed today?" Mumbling through the kiss, her eyes flicked to his muscles.

"Umm… NO." Sliding his tongue tantalizingly slow across her bottom lip, he slid one of his hands down her side and gripped her bottom tightly in his large rough fingers. Almost squeaking in pleasure, she pressed her chest harder into him. He moved his other hand to the zipper of her dress, and tugged ever so gently, careful not to rip the soft fabric, something he had done before on accident, and while she wasn't MAD at him per-say, she was obviously not pleased.

Almost as if on cue, she broke their his and whispered into his ear,

"Careful, we don't want another navy top incident on our hands. I had to sew almost the entire collar back on that thing." Now hovering centimeters from his lips, her eyelashes danced in excitement as his fingers dipped inside the back of her dress, pushing it off her shoulders with ease, and giving it a gentle tug off her hips.

_Stunning_

He knew by now she didn't mind him voicing his thoughts out loud, but he thought it so much, he imagined she would grow annoyed at hearing it as often as he did indeed think it.

Licking her lips, her breaths began to thicken and get caught in her throat. He nuzzled his lips against her neck, licking and nipping gently along her pulse point, sliding his hands along her back and feeling the lace along her backside, still covering her skin modestly. Kissing his way down to her collarbone, past her chest, pausing for a moment on the tops of each breast, eliciting a delicious moan from deep in her chest that he could more feel than hear.

Bending down farther, he trailed wet kisses along her stomach, knowing it was quite a sensitive area for her. Breathing heavy hot breaths over freshly wet skin, he sent a shiver up her spine, as her hands came around and rested on each of his shoulders. Dipping his fingertips into the sides of her underwear, he pulled them off of her gently. This was always the point where he stood and kissed her again, or would remove her brazier or, his belt, so she prepared for their usual kiss.

"Oh!" The shocked moan couldn't be stopped as she looked down at him kissing her inner thigh. Then the other.

"R-Robin what are you- OH" Her head dipped back, and she stared at the ceiling as her moth fell open, when he pressed a gentle kiss between her legs.

_Regina had done things with men before, but this, this was new. She and Graham had done things differently in this world, and had experimented with a few ideas, but it was never anything more than pure lust between them. Their nights almost never consisted of anything but the usual 'moves' or so Graham had called them. So this was… Her mind drifted as another moan drifted out of her throat_.

Robin looked up when he felt her hands move from his shoulders, only to see them now, sliding up her torso, and landing on each of her breasts, reaching behind her and unclipping her bra, tossing it to the side. Pulling and twisting gently at her hardened nipples, she pressed her lips together roughly.

Taking a moment to remember what he had seen earlier, he let his tongue slide gently against her.

"Huh!" She exhaled and slightly bucked her hips into him, bracing herself with one hand on his shoulder again quickly before moving it back up herself again, slowly, making eye contact with Robin. Once again he slid his tongue along her, resting his nose on her pubic bone. The smell of her was intoxicating. He had placed his fingers near her here before, but never so close as this, as to be able to smell her like this, or to taste… Oh this taste. It was sweet, and caused him to harden against his pants. Suckling gently at her as he licked slowly, there was rarely a moment where there wasn't a noise of some type escaping Regina. He could feel her begin to rock her hips ever so slightly against him, so he snaked his hands up her thighs and grasped her hips in his hands. Breathing heavier now, he could feel her legs spread just a tiny bit more, as he began to pick up the pace of his tongue. Not so subtly now, she rocked into him, and her knees buckled, now both hands resting on his shoulders, he realized then that the standing position may be reserved to those more used to this sensation. Standing swiftly, causing her to whimper ever so softly at the loss of this new feeling, he grasped her and kissed her hard, and passionately. He spun her around and set her gently on the bed sideways. She licked her lips and he wondered if she, too, could taste herself on his lips. She looked at him, excitement mixed with uncertainty, love and lust. Kneeling, he spread her legs wider than they had been at any point earlier. She was so beautiful. And so wet. His heart began racing again, as he placed his head between her knees once more, though both of them seemed to prefer this angle much more. Regina dramatically groaned and threw back her head against the blanket, grasping at the sheets above her head, rocking her hips again, this time in small circles. Holding her still by wrapping his arms under her thighs, he dipped his tongue inside her slowly, causing another deep growl as her legs struggled to stay open. Her hands in her hair now, and head tilted to the side burying her mouth in the side of her arm, he stopped and she looked at him.

"Please," he started, "Can I please see your face?" Unable to do anything but nod, she complied, lowering her arms to her side, grasping the sheets tightly between each and every finger. He moved a hand away from her hip, and she followed it's path with her eyes intensely. As it met his mouth and dipped inside her she arched her back off the bed and practically screamed.

"Oh, god, Yes."

Robin hadn't even begun to move his hand yet, and smirked in preparation at what the next sequence of his movements would do to her. Thrusting his hand out and back into her, while flicking her sensitive bundle of nerves with the stiffened soft pad of his tongue, she hoisted herself onto her elbows. Sliding another finger into her, he arched them upwards. Twisting her face into a silent scream, one of the first times she'd been silent this whole time, she fell back dramatically and wrapped his hair between her fingers, and pulled him into her, rocking her hips almost angrily. Pressing him into her harder she began to whimper and wiggle beneath him. A long exaggerated scream emanated deep within her. He could feel her stomach twitching, and around his fingers he could feel her tightening. Her legs almost crushing the life out of him, and her back arching upwards, her toes literally curling. She jolted upwards sitting up, still grinding against him, shaking. Every muscle was practically vibrating. Unable to catch her breath she sat above him, her chest covered in glistening beads of sweat. Swallowing dramatically, she pulled him gently up to her mouth by his hair, and kissed him intensely. This time he could tell, she could taste herself for sure.

"What…" Still breathing heavily, she paused and looked him deep in the eyes.

"What the hell was… that?" The smile on her lips brought him an immense amount of pleasure,

"There's plenty more where THAT came from." He pushed her back, and showed her a few more things he had learned. Saving some for another time, of course.

Both of them laying there out of breath, desperately sucking all of the oxygen out of the air as possible, looks of satisfaction sprinkled with surprise and awe mixed through their faces.

Apparently she had still had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. Turning to her, taking a gulp of breath before being able to continue,

"You've been holding out on me."

Her head shot dramatically to him,

"YOU'RE one to talk!"

_If looks could kill…_

"How did you… I mean, where did you, what…" Her eyes danced along the ceiling.

"I wanted to please you, the way you've been for me…" almost sheepish now, he kissed her arm gently.

"There was nothing wrong with, us, before you know." Reciprocating a reassuring kiss to his hand.

"No, I know, I just figured," His voice trailed off.

"But really, I mean, where did you learn all that… STUFF…"

"I used the laptop, and searched with the Google machine."

"The laptop!" A gutted laugh escaped her. "Oh, god." Her hand landed with a small thunk on the side of his cheek, still chuckling.

"I hope you don't mind, I used it without asking…"

"Mind? No, honey I do not mind." Still giggling under her breath she urged,

"I am actually QUITE proud you remembered the lessons I gave you. And, adapted them so well to fit your…needs." A huge smile once again gracing her face.

"I love it when you smile."

"I love it when you say things you love about me."  
"I love your ears," His hand traced the outline of her earlobe, "and your mouth," his hand danced lazily over her lips, as his mouth followed and feathered a light kiss,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Both of them smiling like fools, in sweet sweat laced humming bodies.

The day carried on as usual after that. They cooked together, Robin scooping up a small glop of guacamole and sneering it on her nose,

"Really?" She wiped it away with a dish towel,

"Every time… With cake, its funny, whipped cream endearing, but GUACAMOLE?" She shook her head slowly and smiled at him lovingly.

Henry walked in, just on time.  
"Hey mom!" He called from the door, dropping his bag with a thunk. He made his way to the kitchen and smirked,

"Robin."

"Hello, Henry." The two of them, smiling at each other.

"Here, I made you an after-school snack." Regina tossed the dish towel back over the sink, grasped the veggie spread in her hands, and turned to meet Henry.

"Thanks mom! Oh…" He looked down, and a childish frown swept across his face,

"No," Regina scooped something up, "You don't have to eat the brussels sprouts."  
"Awesome!" He practically skipped off towards his backpack, and made his way up the stairs.

Robin hugged Regina from behind and he nuzzled his head into her neck. Both of them sighing in content.

"HEY MOM!" Henry yelled from upstairs, as she could hear his footsteps on the hardwood,

"I NEED TO USE THE COMPUTER FOR A PAPER!"

"OKAY SWEETHEART!" She shot a look to Robin, and spun around,

"Um, you did clear the history… from earlier, right?"

"The, what?" Robin's eyes squinted in confusion, and no sooner than he finished his words did Regina push his hands of her sides, and start running towards the stairs.

"HEY, HENRY, WAIT, ONE SECOND!" Frantically rushing to him,

"I HAVE," Her mind was racing for an excuse, "IMPORTANT WORK STUFF I HAVE TO SAVE!"

Robin stood in the kitchen alone, still confused, and shrugged. He motioned and picked up a brussels sprout, and ate a chunk,

"Oh…" forcing the bite down his throat, he set the other piece awkwardly on the countertop.

_I don't blame Henry one bit for not wanting to eat THAT._


	3. Hold Me

"Damn it"

Looking at his watch as he entered the house, he realized he was late. Again. He had been gone for two weeks, and he promised he'd be home two hours ago.

Creeping through the door, and setting his bag down quietly, he looked around hoping to see her still awake, while at the same time praying she was asleep. As he made his way into the bedroom he saw her lying there. Softly laid out on top of the mattress, the rise and fall of her peaceful breath, her hands cupped underneath her pillow and her legs scrunched up nearly to her chest. She had to be freezing. She was clad in a beautiful black corset, with a matching garter connected to thigh high stockings that had small diamonds along the back seam that only stopped where her tall red heels met her ankle.

He quietly made his way to the edge of the bed she was facing, and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"Regina," whispering softly, but harshly enough for her to stir out of her sleep.

"hmm" Her eyebrows scrunched together as she took a deep breath. Shifting and stretching onto her back she finally opened her eyes. She looked beautiful and sexy and adorable all at once. He wasn't sure how she could possibly be real but, thank god, she was.

"Robin?" Still groggy, the word grumbled out of her throat and sank heavily into the room, followed by a small yawn.

"Yes." Fighting a smile he knew would probably infuriate her. Blinking into consciousness she let her arms thump to her sides.  
"You're late." Frowning and smiling at the same time.  
"I know, I'm so sorry love." Reaching out his hand, he brushed a hair away from her forehead, sticky with a small sheen of sweat from sleeping heavily on the side of her face.

"It's okay." Her hand mirrored his, slid down his face and rested at his jawline.

Something seemed off about her. He knew her better than anyone else and he could tell that something wasn't right.

Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips. As he started to pull away, she reached her hands around his head and held him close to her. He didn't necessarily object, but he knew that something was wrong. Finally parting their lips, he hovered inches from her face,

"Are you alright?" his voice was calm and caring and dripped with concern.

"Yes." Her eyes fluttered away from his, as she avoided eye contact. Exhaling almost dramatically he grasped her chin in his hands and made her look at him.  
"What's wrong?" as he asked her he could see tears filling her eyes.

"Regina," as he spoke he felt himself holding back tears as well.

"I don't know." Pouting again, a single tear made it's way down her cheek and sank into the soft material of the pillowcase. Sliding his thumb across her cheek, smearing the moisture onto the pad of his finger and off of her cheekbone.

"I just don't feel well." Her eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open.

"Alright, let me go get you some advil, and a warm cloth." She shook her head slowly,

"No, it's okay. I just,"  
"What?"  
"Will you just hold me?" He looked into her eyes, and knew she was feeling saddened. She wanted to be held, and he wanted to hold her.

"Of course," practically jumping up, he slid his shoes off quickly and made his way onto the bed.

"You must be freezing. Why don't we change you into some pajamas?"  
"No. No I just want you to hold me right now, okay?" Her words were small, and almost weak, pleading.

"Alright. Whatever you need Regina, I'm here." He laid on his side and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, pulling her close into him. Adjusting herself to be impossibly closer to him again, her breathing began to slow, and he felt two small tears splash onto his arm. As he was about to tell her again he was here for her, he heard the faintest of snores, and knew she was asleep again.

She only slept for about two hours before she awoke again. As her eyes fluttered open, she realized she was no longer in her outfit from earlier, but instead her favorite oversized t-shirt, the one she stole from Robin months ago with practically no protest. Shifting under the weight of the heavy comforter, she felt his bare arms against hers, and turned to face him.

"Robin," she thought she'd have to wake him, but she realized he was still very much awake, out of worry, no doubt.

"Yes, Regina, I'm here, what is it?"

"Your arm must be asleep," She knows he probably hasn't moved, other than to change her and himself quickly, for however long she's been asleep.  
"No, shhh, it's alright." Using his free arm to brush hair out of her face and cup the side of her head. His arm was tingling and he could't feel his fingers but he didn't care. She needed to be held, so hold her he would continue to do.

She laid her head against his bare chest, as one of her hands traced lazy patterns into his chest hair.

"Go back to sleep, it's aright." Kissing the top of her head and cradling her he whispered into the top of her skull. She laid there, half asleep, breathing in the scent of him, finding it almost impossible to fall back to sleep. Shifting her weight, she looked up at him, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Robin?" Her tone was uneasy at best,

"What is it?" Holding her head still, he waited as her tired brain considered her next words.

"Would," pausing and looking down, watching her hand as it moved in the same circle it's been moving in for the past five minutes.

"Would you make love to me?" Her eyes looked at him, sad and beautiful.

"Regina,"

"Please." This wasn't what she wanted. It couldn't be. She was beyond tired, and not feeling well, and sad.  
"Regina" He tried again.

"I just," It was then he understood. It wasn't that she wanted to have sex. It was more than that. She just wanted to feel him. Lying with him wasn't enough right now. She wanted to feel him on her, and inside of her, and with her. She wanted that connection to him. He leaned in and kissed her, and she returned the kiss trying to deepen it immediately. He parted their lips, and saw her eyebrows scrunch together at the loss. Rolling her slowly until he was holding himself up on his forearms barely above her. She looked up at him, her eyes still half closed, her arms resting by her head. He leaned in for another soft kiss, barely brushing his lips against hers. Reaching her hands up she clasped the sides of his head and pulled him in harder. Separating their lips again, he kissed softly, his lips hardly touching her flesh along her neck, and down to her shoulder.

Each time his lips touched her skin her eyes grew sadder, until finally they slammed shut and her chest shook softly. Halting his actions he brought his head back level with hers and pressed his forehead against hers.

"No," opening her eyes and staring into his, "Please, keep going."

Her brown eyes shimmered, coated completely in the tears threatening to spill over.

"Regina." she was starting to break. One silent sob let it's way out of her chest, and she covered her mouth and nose with one hand.

His heart was breaking, he swears to god his heart is falling to pieces watching this happen beneath him.

Her other hand reaches up and rests at the side of her face beside her eyebrow. Still fighting the tears as her chest still shook almost violently.

Pressing his lips to her forehead he closes his eyes and leaves them there until she sniffles, trying to compose herself.

After looking into each others eyes for what seems like eternity, she finally speaks.  
"I'm sorry. I just want to feel you. I, I just want to love you."  
"Hey," Almost sternly, shaking his head. "Don't apologize. Never apologize for needing me." The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Because I need you too." Breaking eye contact she looks down again. He dips his head awkwardly, forcing her to look at him.  
"Alright?" Smiling a defeated smile she nods her head.  
"I have an idea, okay?" His words are more comforting than the blankets still surrounding them, or the pillows cradling her head. She trusts him more than the legs she walks on, more than her magic. She has never trusted anyone or anything else as much as she trusts this man. Sitting up on his knees he pulls her shirt up over her chest, and she sits up as he slides it up and over her arms and off of her body completely, tossing it to the side. Leaving her underwear on, he kisses the tops of each naked breast with a soft closed mouth and lowers his bare chest to touch hers, and snakes his arms around her back, still holding his weight up on his forearms. He starts to roll over, but she halts him,

"Wait." and he does,

"Just, one more second." He would hold himself like this for eternity if that's what she needed. Until his biceps trembled and the muscles in his abdomen were on fire and even longer still. Reaching her hands up around his back, she feels every ripple of muscle twice, and as he moves his head next to hers on her shoulder, she slides her palms up and rests them on the tops of each of his shoulders. Once again he rolls them, until she is lying on top of him.

She curls her hands to the sides of each of her breasts, and turns her head to the side resting her cold tear stained cheek against his warm chest. How she wishes she could curl up there and just be like this forever. Wrapping one of his large arms around her waist, and the other around her back, he presses her to his chest, until the only indication of where one person's skin ended and the other began was the change in flesh tone. She thought she was perfectly content, until he started to whisper into her ear. Telling her he loved her, and needed her, and how he couldn't believe he ever lived without her. His words were soft, but hit Regina hard as she began to tremble again. Her chest began to vibrate as her lungs took shallow ragged breaths. It wasn't until he started telling her how strong and beautiful she was that she finally let go. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He didn't stop, he just held her closer, telling her it was alright, and that she needed to let it all go. Whispering that he was here for her always and that she could always need him, because he was always going to need her. Cradling her head in one of his hands and playing with her hair the way he usually does until she falls asleep, and sure enough, after about 5 minutes her chest stilled, and her shaky breaths deepened. Turning her head on it's side again, pressing her cheek to his tear stained and damp chest, she drifted off to sleep with the words of his love surrounding her.

She isn't sure at what point during the night she slid off of his chest, but she woke up on her side, her body pressed to his, nestled under his arm and her hair flattened against her head and his pecs. Her face is still a bit puffy, and she can feel the crust in the corners of her eyes.

He feels her stirring and turns his head to kiss the top of hers.  
"Good morning beautiful." Waiting for her response he rests his chin on top of her head.  
"What time is it?" He can hear her voice. It isn't the woman's voice from last night but it is HER voice. The amount of joy that fills his chest is immeasurable. With a sigh of relief, he turns his head towards the clock over her shoulder,

"9:48"

"Woa." Her tone indicated she needed to get up, but her body disagreed.

"It's alright. You needed to rest."  
"I know."  
"How," not quite sure how to word it he continued carefully, "How are you feeling?"  
Looking up at him, her eyes beautiful and brown and happy.

"Much better." though they were not tear stained anymore, her eyes reflected shame.

"Hey," looking at her again, "You know there's nothing wrong with what happened last night, right?"  
"I know… I…" Shifting her weight so she was facing him again, her skin practically peeling off of his after how long they had been pressed together, she holds herself up on one arm.  
"I'm just sorry you had to see that." Pulling her lips into her mouth and tucking her hair behind one ear. Shaking his head,  
"Regina, I am here. For every part of you. Every crying, yelling, laughing part of you. I want to see all of you. Every person you are. I want to get to know every side of you. I'm just happy you feel comfortable enough with me to have let that side be seen."  
She looks at him in awe.

"Of course I'm comfortable with you." She couldn't believe he could ever doubt that.

"I just, I was crazy." Almost laughing. "You didn't have any warning as to what you were walking in on, and you had to deal with that, even after a long stressful few weeks at work. And, for that I'm sor-"  
"Do not say you're sorry." Holding her head in his hand again.

Smiling at each other, he leaned in and kissed her, both of them melting into it. Laying back down, he once again positioned himself over her, and began to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, and their lungs ached for air, they parted lips. Breathing heavily,

"What exactly, last night I mean, why were you, I mean, what were you-"  
"Robin you're babbling." Laughing at him as he tried to choose his words carefully.  
"What was I hysterical about?" Nodding silently he urged her on.

"I honestly don't really know. I've just, always been a person to bottle things up. I just take things and take things until I… pop." He had to fight the urge to smile. He knows what a closed off person she is in public and the fact she was speaking to him so freely warmed his heart.

"In the past, I would usually explode into fits of rage. But now… apparently I cry like an overly hormonal crazy person." Finishing her sentence with a deep chuckle.

"That's alright. I'm just glad you let it all out."  
"Me too."  
Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her again.

"I… I think I owe someone a welcome home present…" A sinful smile washed across her face.

She looked down,

"Oh, look, it's already mostly unwrapped…" They chuckled through another kiss as she rolled him so he was under her.

"You took such good care of me last night." Kissing him again,

"I think it's only fair that I take care of you now."


	4. Magic Wand

Regina sat on the end of the bed in nothing but her robe, the towel she had just been using to dry off her now damp hair sitting next to her as she applied lotion to her legs. Rubbing the remnants across the backs of her hands and between her fingers as Robin entered the room wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist, matching the one sitting beside her lap. They shared an almost shy smile, as he made his way to the opposite side of the bed.

Clicking the top of the lotion shut she laid it next to her and stood in a swift movement towards her vanity. Wiping the undersides of her eyes with a cream,

"How many lotions does one person need?" Robin thought out loud.

Not missing a beat she scoffed back,

"Well, for 28 years I had a curse working in my favor. Short of a magical juice cleanse of some sort, lotion is all I have."

"Well you certainly don't need it." Smiling as he stood making his way over to her, placing his hands on top of her damp skull, making eye contact through her large mirror, "You're beautiful just as you are." She smiled as his hands moved to her shoulders, placing a quick kiss to the top of her head.  
"Where does this go?" Offering to put it away, he held the bottle up in question.

"Oh, just the top drawer there." Flicking her hair towards her night stand.

As he opened the drawer he heard from behind him,  
"NO, WAIT."

Her heart almost dropped a centimeter as he turned towards her,

"What's this?" Wearing an innocently quizzical face,

"Robin," having no idea how to explain this, she hoped she could just make it go away,

"It's nothing," Motioning for it but he pulled it away at the last moment with a small smile.  
"It doesn't look like nothing…" Smiling wider at her now, as she reached for it again, and failed.

"Robin this isn't funny."

"Well I would actually beg to differ." Holding it up above his head, as she stared him down with her hands now on her hips.

"Robin…"  
"Just tell me, what is it?" lowering it to inspect it once more.

Sighing, she covered her face with both hands, then rubbed her temples. Slapping her thighs harshly and licking her lips.  
"It's called a vibrator Robin." This information offered him no satisfaction, raising his eyebrows at her, demanding more information.

"UGH." Sitting down on the bed as he towered over her. "It's…" trying to find the hand gestures to match her words but failing miserably. "It's, you use it, by yourself, when you're alone… You know?"

Pursing his lips and scrunching his eyebrows.

"When you're, in the mood… But there's no one with you… Do you understand now?"  
Raising his eyebrows, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips. He was starting to get the idea,

"No. I don't."

"You're a horrible liar."  
"I'm not lying!" Innocently raising his hands up in defense, clutching onto the little purple object in his hand for dear life.

"Maybe you should just show me?" His eyes got a faint tint darker, and his voice dropped slightly. All the air in her lungs escaped her in a hearty scoff,

"You can't be serious…" Their eyes met and he arched one eyebrow as he gave her the crooked grin she loved so much. Taking her hand in his, holding it for a moment, and kissing her fingers. Shifting the grip from his palm to hers he placed in gently in her grasp. Holding it outstretched in front of her, her fingers barely tentatively wrapped around it as if it were an alien object.

Though it did belong to her, she had only ever used it once, and she had felt so completely ridiculous that she had to stop mid way through and throw it into the drawer with a frustrated huff of air. And in that drawer it has sat for years. Breathing deeply while staring at her palm she thought about what to do. Robin moved to sit next to her, resting his hand on her thigh. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Their lips ghosting over each others softly.  
"Not tired out from the shower, then, huh?" She chuckled against his lips, as she sat there, still holding the purple egg out in front of her as he kissed her neck, and nudged her robe off of one shoulder kissing the exposed skin. The back of her hand fell hard against her thigh as she tilted her head allowing him easier access to her pulse point. Pushing her shoulders back gently until they were laying sideway across the bed, him on his side next to her, both of their legs hanging off the bed slightly until they both scotched a few inches upwards. Deepening their kisses and breathing heavier as he pushed her robe open he rest of the way, he reached down to grab her hand in his, both of their fingers wrapped around the mysterious object. Looking down, she turned it over in their hands until her thumb could reach the on switch. Robin's hand flinched slightly in surprise, and them his eyes grew bright with curiosity and excitement. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the childish grin creeping across his face.

She ran their hands along her body, feeling the movement over the tight skin of her stomach, and over each breast, Robin's gaze intently glued to their path of motion. Letting her body adjust to the foreign feeling, she slid their hands along her inner things, along her belly a few times as both of their breaths continued to quicken in excitement. Moving closer to the center of her body, she let out a small hum as her eyelids fluttered a few times before looking at Robin's eyes, that were still glued to the course of action his hand was performing. Finally bringing their hands to where they both wanted them to be, she hummed again and arched her back slightly off of the bed. Moving their hands back and forth slowly, sighing as she moved her body in search of that one place that would make her head spin, that one spot that would-

"OH" Bucking her hips upwards off of the bed. There-right there.

Robin silently asked permission for the controls by a small nudge of his hand, and laid Regina's arms next to her on the bed. Regina moaned a frustrated sigh as he disappeared from her side, and sat with his back against the headboard. Grabbing her under her arms, and dragging her up the bed, receiving a high pitched squeak followed by a giggle, until she was laying with her back agains this chest.

He brought the purple egg back to her skin, and rubbed over her stomach and back between her thighs again. Touching it to her center softly, trying to find that sweet spot again.

Leaning her head back farther as she writhed on top him, the buzzing growing louder as he pressed in harder against her skin, causing her to moan lightly. She laid one hand across her stomach and ran the other through his hair as he twitched his hand over her again and again. Choked moans and shallow breaths escaping her chest as she began to rock her hips against him harder. Bringing both hands up into his hair, and tangling her fingers between his sandy waves, she pulled harder than she meant to as her body began working on its own, betraying what her mind was trying to tell it to do. The rhythm of his had increased, along with the pressure, and he began kissing her neck and licking her earlobe. Telling her how sexy she looked and how beautiful she was. It was all to much and she was fighting the waves that were trying to push her over as hard as she could. Trying to prolong this moment of feeling completely connected and raw. She tried but she couldn't fight it as her legs opened wider on top of his knees, and he moved the vibrating sensations just a hair of an inch to the right-and she was gone. Her stomach muscles clenched and her hands fisted into his hair, her feet pushed off of the bed beneath them, raising her hips off of his. As the fog lifted off of her and she became of her surroundings again, she jumped at the sensation of the vibrations still on her. Reaching down and pushing his hand away from her, still shaking and quivering the slightest bit. Alone, she had felt foolish, stupid even, for using such a thing, but with Robin it felt right. Everything felt right. Every time she hesitated, and feared to see judgement in his eyes, he proved her wrong. He showed her that whatever she felt, or didn't feel, was okay. She didn't feel ridiculous. She felt relaxed and loved and, she felt like she was fling.

Her body melted into his, and she moaned a relieved sigh. Lightly patting the side of his face and humming in appreciation.

"Well," Robin took hold of the egg one last time, and tossed it in the air, catching it again.

"I don't know why we haven't used this before but, I certainly hope it'll be making an encore appearance in the future."  
Chuckling she turned over and laid with her chest squished against his. Pressing her lips to his softly and hazily looking into his eyes.  
"I guess we'll just have to see."  
Turning it over in his palm, he could read the company label on the bottom. And chuckled in agreement. 'Magic Wand' it was, indeed.


	5. Do Not Make Love To Me

The early morning light was shining in from between the curtains, and the sound of birds chirping in the distance mixed with townspeople talking softy echoed around the room.

They could hear each other breathing, and the sound of the other turning to the next page of their book-or outdoor magazine in Robin's case, and both of them absent-mindedly sighing in contentment from time to time. Robin looked over to Regina and watched her quietly as if he needed to study every line and dip in her calmed expression for a test that was bound to come later. He looked on as her eyebrows scrunched ever so slightly, and her mouth turned in the most faint of ways into a frown. Her eyes were almost viciously scanning the page, dancing back and forth over the words that she was not so subtly being devoured by. She always gave herself completely to whatever she was doing, and he couldn't help but be completely taken by her. She was so beautiful, even just sitting there quietly reading a book. Robin couldn't understand how he could be so in love with a person. So deeply in love with the smallest things. Marian had always been someone he loved and cherished, and would have protected at all costs, but this was different. There was a feeling inside of him that he had never felt before, and was sure he never would (and would never want to) feel again. She turned the page again, but before they continued her burning trial across her book, her eyes peeked at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes?" Her tone flicked up at the end, with a bit of a bite to it.

"What?" Innocently tilting his head,

"You've been staring at me for the past 2 minutes."  
"Well I'm surprised you even noticed, you seem to be quite into that book."

She placed her hands in her lap, her finger holding her place squished lightly between the pages.  
"Are you jealous?" Giving him all of her attention now, a playful tone ringing through the still quiet room.

"Me? Jealous, of a book-come on now." He cooed with that twinkle in his eye and that crooked grin splatted on his face she couldn't resist. They both smiled, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly, an elongated peck. Their lips broke with a light wet smack, and she pressed her lips together and hummed gently, a smirk on her mouth and her eyes still closed.

Robin took this as an invitation, and brushed the hair out of her face. He loved it long like this, and hoped silently she wouldn't cut it again for quite a while. Pressing his lips to hers softly again, then kissing gently down her chin and to the slope of her neck, causing a light moan to escape her chest as she tilted her head to the side.

Glorified paper weights were all her arms had turned into, still holding that place in her book. They were limp and heavy, forgotten to her until she felt his hand lightly trail from her wrist to her elbow. Placing the book open and upside down on her nightstand, then twisting around to face him completely. He continued to softly kiss and stroke her exposed skin, licking here and there, and receiving a few kisses to his jawline himself. She always giggled the first time her lips met the scratchy stubble of his chin, and he loved it. After a few moments of light kisses and soft touches, Robin had managed to make his way to hold himself on outstretched arms, positioning himself on top of her. He continued to pepper kisses to everywhere his lips could touch, until he saw distance in her face, as she stared up at the ceiling. Halting his actions, and looking at her deeply,

"What's wrong?" Trying to school her face she replied instantly,  
"Nothing."  
"Regina." Tilting his head and giving her that look. That 'I know when you're lying why do you even try' look that she loved but at the same time couldn't stand. Sighing in defeat, she sat up a bit.  
"It's just…" Taking a deep breath. "We always make love."

"If you don't want to Regina just tell me its alri-"  
"NO. No I do. I do want to." Laughing in reassurance, "It's just…" Trying to word herself carefully as not to hurt his feelings.  
"Being with you, is amazing. You are amazing. And I wouldn't change anything for the world. I love being with you." She outstretched her hands and laid them on the sides of his face.

"You're so kind, and caring and gentle. And you listen to my body in a way no one ever has."

"But…" smirking almost nervously, he knew there was a 'but' coming.  
"But…" Looking down and biting her lip, and taking another breath.  
"Robin I don't want to make love to you."  
"It's alright Regina, really, it's-"  
"No. Ugh. I'm not being clear." Robin would be lying if he said a tinge of panic wasn't washing over him.  
"I want sex." Her body almost shying away from the word.  
"I-I'm confused. Isn't what we've been doing…"  
"Yes. No. I mean…" Taking one last gulp of air.

"Robin I want you to fuck me." Both of them in shock of her word choice.

"I, I don't want to be caressed and taken care of. Sometimes I just want," Making claws with her hands, "Raw passion. You know?"

Silence. Silence was all that could be heard for what she could swear was 30 minutes, but in reality was only 4 seconds.

"Thank god." Robin's voice was low and husky, and caused instant goosebumps to ripple across Regina's skin.  
"What-" She was interrupted by him grasping her hips and pulling her back down the bed. His lips crashed into hers, instantly deepening as their tongues tangled together. Her brain still hadn't caught up to her body, until she felt his hand rubbing her roughly over her silk pajama pants. She could feel her breathing deepen and her back arched slightly into his touch. His mouth trailed hot wet kisses down to her chest and she felt his hand slowly crawl up her body. Bringing both hands up to her shirt, he grabbed one side of her blouse in each hand and tugged roughly, exposing her breasts. Immediately he attached his mouth to one of her hardened nipples and nipped and tugged on it with his mouth. A moan escaped her again as she wrapped her hands into his hair, and ground herself into his waist still pressed against her. Wrapping his fingers in the waistband of her pants, he sat up and tugged them down her body, and off of her legs. Scrambling to her knees, she pressed herself against his chest and tangled her own hands in the band of his trousers as she yanked them down to his knees. Grasping him roughly in her hands and stroking him up and down a few times, eliciting a deep grumble from deep in his chest.

Lowering her head, she licked his length and sucked the tip of him a few times over. Holding her shoulders he guided her back up his body and kissed her hard. Shifting his weight from one side to the other he freed his legs and tossed his flannel pants to the side of the bed, as she ripped open his shirt. The soft sound of buttons hitting the carpet quietly didn't even register on either of their radar, as Robin once again guided her down to the bed by her hips. Still kneeling, he could see her entire body laid out before him, her breasts softly stretched with her hands above her head, the curve of her hips guiding into her long soft legs. Bending over somewhat awkwardly, he kissed the top of one foot, and slowly kissed up her leg, mixed with small bites, causing her to gasp and moan and writhe underneath him. Making his way up her thighs, paying special attention to one area on the inside of her upper left leg he knew to be especially sensitive. Breathing in the intoxicating scent of her, he crashed his lips onto her core and was greeted by warmth and wetness on his tongue. Regina's hands immediately found his and laced her fingers into the strong rough pads of his fingertips anchoring her to the bed. Nipping and sucking at her until she was emitting frequencies of noises only dogs could hear, he could feel start to rock into him. Humming in encouragement, he suctioned her into his mouth, and quickly shook his head back and forth. Her back arched of of the bed, and she unlaced her hands from his and tangled them into his hair. Sitting up with a loud moan and holding his head between her legs for just a few moments until the quaking sopped. Crashing back down onto her back with a thump and a dramatic exhale of breath. Wasting no time, he wrapped his hand under her legs and leaned over her, positioning his face centimeters away from hers, as he pushed easily into her. Both of them groaned in unison, as Regina's hands cupped the back of his head, and moved down his body resting them on his backside. Gripping his skin tightly as his mouth latched onto hers once more.

Only a few short thrusts later he was already picking up the pace, and she was locking her ankles around his waist. The sound of birds was replaced by the sound of deep moans and light grunts, "Oh god"s and "yes there"s. One quick change in the angle of Robin's hips caused him to press right against that perfect place inside of her, and she couldn't contain the loud whimper that trembled out of her. He was kissing her neck and pinching one of her nipples and she was begging him over and over "Don't stop. Please, oh god don't stop."

And he didn't stop. He kept going, and kept thrusting and pinching, sucking, biting and kissing her, until she was digging her nails into his shoulders, pulling him impossibly close to her, and her face twisted from a silent scream into pure bliss, and her eyes almost literally rolled back in her head. By the time the fog had lifted off of her and she had clear vision back, he had moved them so she was now on top of him, straddling him. She placed her hands on both sides of his head and leaned forward to kiss him.

Wet sticky bodies pressed against each other and the smell of sex and sweet sweat now filled the air. Kissing her chin, and down her elongated neck he licked small beads of salty droplets off of her skin. She was sparkling in the sunlight that now shone brightly through the curtains. Each droplet sitting on top of her skin was lit up perfectly. From the beads along her hairline, to the ones slowly crawling down the skin of her breasts, and the ones being smeared against her hips by his hands holding her tightly. Dipping her head down, she ran her tongue along his chest, kissing him and breathing heavy hot air on the freshly wet skin, sending shivers down his spine yet somehow at the same time time setting every nerve on fire. Straightening her back, and running her fingers through her hair, lifting the long locks off of her shoulders as her hips pressed against his, and she slid him quickly in and out of her, alternating tantalizingly slow circles with quick jerks of her thighs. Leaning back and holding herself on outstretched arms, resting her hands by his knees, shifting her legs to give her more leverage. Robin ran his hands up from her stomach and between her breasts, grabbing one roughly in each hand.

A heavy moan sunk into the room as he twisted each of her nipples, and tugged them towards him. Sitting up, he soothed each breast with a flattened tongue before biting pulling on them with his teeth, and suckling them once again.

Wrapping his hands around her waist and twisting them around, until she was on her hands and knees in front of him. Leaning forward he placed wet kisses to both of her shoulders, and licked from the base of her neck down her spine. When he reached the arch of her hips, he suckled gently before placing a hot kiss to her bottom, before scraping his teeth along the flesh stretched out before him. She couldn't resist herself from making a 'kiss ass' joke, to which he replied with the light smack of his hand. Jumping slightly and looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes dark and suggestive, she licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she pressed herself against him. Tentatively raising his hand, he brought it down with another light smack. Humming and dipping her head between her arms, she grasped the sheets between her knuckles.

Robin grasped himself in his hand and ran his length across her wetness before roughly and slowly pressing himself into her. He began to pump faster, the first indication of his release flickering in the back of his mind. Pumping harder as he brought his hand down on her again, switching between each cheek, alternating light smacks with rough grabs of her flesh, occasionally reaching forward and scraping his nails across the damp skin of her back just harsh enough to leave thin white trails along the path he took. He even took it upon himself to write his name into the skin just below her shoulder blades. Leaning across her body, he grabbed her breasts in his hands and pulled her upwards towards him, the light hair on his chest rubbing softly against her back. Turning her head, she attached her lips to his, licking his top lip, and lightly scraping her teeth along his chin. Tearing his lips away from hers, he licked and suckled at her shoulder and neck, eliciting wipers and soft moans, and as his teeth scraped against that spot on her neck and he sucked intense enough he knew he'd marked her, she sunk into him and didn't even attempt to suppress the elongated moan that oozed out of her. Robins hands slowly blazed over her body, and pulled at her breasts, his nails lazily wandered over the skin of her stomach, and down over her hips, pressing his fingers to her sensitive bundle of nerves that, as he thought about it, had to be on fire by now. He had guessed correctly. As soon as his fingers pressed against her she doubled over, fishing the sheets shard her knuckles began to turn white. Hunched over her, his hips slamming against hers, slapping together every time they met, rubbing her and holding her closely around her hips with his other arm.  
Screaming.  
She was actually screaming and he was losing control. Pumping in and out, losing all rhythm, frantically trying to sooth the ache his body was needing to release. He could feel her walls clenching around him again, as he moved faster and faster, her voice hoarse from yelling and pleading with him to keep going, not to stop. As he pumped into her one, two, three more times, rough and hard, she jerked and shook beneath him, as she collapsed unable to hold herself up anymore. Following her, he laid on his back and waited patiently for the spots to disappear from his vision.

They laid there for what seemed like forever, until she finally turned her head to look at him, her hair matted slightly to the side of her face.  
"Oh," needing to pause for breath, as her lungs still ached for oxygen,  
"My god."

Nodding in agreement, unable to put his thoughts into words, Robin brushed the hair off of her face and over her shoulder. Placing one last long soft kiss to her cheek, he looked deep into her eyes, and with a shit eating grin,

"Fuck."

Both of them laughed and drifted off to sleep, enjoying a much needed mid morning nap.


	6. Sugar High

After a long day at the office the only thing Regina wanted to do was get home and have a nice cup of tea, read a book and talk about her day, unwinding with Robin and her children. The dwarves had been especially attention seeking and dramatic today and it left her in a bit of a sour mood, but she was willing to put all that bitterness behind her as she stepped over the threshold of her home, and was greeted by the most amazing of smells.

"R'GINA!" Barely able to contain his falling limbs as he barreled towards her,

"Hello Roland" Beaming ear to ear, practically throwing her briefcase and jacket to the floor in order to catch this ball of energy running full force at her. His arms dramatically wrapped around hers as she scooped him up, unable to stop his momentum completely, twirling them in a slow circle. His finger tips couldn't even touch around her shoulders, but that didn't stop him from trying. Making a small growling noise as she squeezed him back, and moved to look at his face. She couldn't resist herself, those dimples were perched on his face and his eyes were sparkling so bright she was almost blinded by them. She placed a small kiss to his nose, and received a giggle. Upon made the motion again receiving another small laugh, began to place small little pecks to his whole face as he laughed hysterically.  
"LET ME KISS YOU, SILLY BOY!" Smiling through gritted teeth, continuing her assault as his hands came up in an attempt to protect his face. Placing one of his tiny hands over her mouth, she placed a long kiss to his palm, and ended it with a loud  
"MWAH!" and pretended to try to bite one of his fingers.  
"R'GINA STOP!" Almost unable to understand him through his still hysterical laughter.

"I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMEFING!" Placing one last rebellious kiss to his thumb, as she saw Robin round the corner, and lean with his arms crossed against the wall up the stairs.  
"What is it? What do you have to show me?" Enthusiastically bouncing him now, holding his bottom with both hands, balancing him on her hip. The boy did nothing but smile, as wide as he possibly could, and stared at her, widening his eyes, until she saw it.  
Taking a dramatic puff of air,  
"YOUR TOOTH!" Smiling right back at him, just as wide, "Where on earth did it go?"

"I lost it!"

"You lost it? Well then do we have to find it?"  
"No, silly R'gina! I'm supposed to lose it!" Laughing at her ridiculous suggestion of trying to find his missing tooth.

"Oh boy! Well did you put it under your pillow?" Receiving a confused look from the boy,

"Why would I put it under my pillow?" Smiling, she looked up to Robin, who shared the same dumfounded look as his son. Scrunching her eyebrows together,  
"For the tooth fairy, of course!" Touching her nose to his, as she saw his eyes grow wide,  
he spoke slowly, amazed by what he had heard.

"The… Toof fairy?" His voice in almost a whisper.

"Yes, the tooth fairy!"  
"Daddy! Did you hear that! There's a fairy for teeth!" Waving his hands around, desperately twirling his body to face his father.  
"Yes, I heard." A wide smile plastered across her face.  
"You don't know about the tooth fairy?" Looking into his deep eyes, as she viciously shook his head back and forth.  
"Uh uh! Daddy never told me about her." Looking to his father, an innocent look of judgment washed upon his face.  
"I don't know about her either, my boy. I'm sure Regina would love to tell you about her."  
Widening his eyes impossibly large again, his eyebrows almost flying up off of his face into the ceiling,  
"Would you R'gina? Would you tell me the toof fairy story?"  
"Of course I will! Why don't I tell you all about her, once I've gone and changed out of my work clothes?"  
"Yay!" Staring intently at her as she set him down, his glee filled voice filling the little room they were in.  
"Roland, remember to use your indoor voice alright?" Peeking around Regina's shoulder as she made her way up the stairs, Robin gently reminded the boy to try just a bit harder to contain his intense enthusiasm. Kissing Robin lightly on the lips, and hearing Roland giggle behind her,

"Welcome home, Love."

"Thank you." Smiling and kissing him once more as Roland ran from behind her,

"HURRY AND CHANGE! I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE TOOF FAIRY!"

Laughing, she turned her attention back to Robin,  
"What smells so good? And where is Henry?"

"Well, the boys wanted to make you dinner. And Henry didn't have all the essentials for the dessert he was making, so he ran over to Mary Margaret and David's house to get," pausing, trying to remember what he said he needed to finish the desert,  
"Something, called jelly beans? He's making 'Jelly-Mania, whatever that is."  
"Oh godness. It's a dish he created when he was about 4 years old." Pausing, and thinking about Robin's previous tone,

"Wait, have you never had jelly beans?"  
"No, what on earth is a jelly bean."

She laughed at him as she slid one foot out of her high heel,

"Well, it's a sugary jelly candy, and…get this" as she slipped the other foot out of her shoe, holding onto his shoulder for balance,

"It is shaped like a bean" sarcastically waving her hands in the air.

"Hmm." Scrunching his lips together, mirroring his eyebrows, "Sounds interesting."  
"They are. They were Henry's favorite when he was little. Really helped me when he went through his 'only green food' phase." Chuckling, remembering that time in Henry's life.

"Only green food?" Holding onto her elbow as she reached down and grasped both shoes in her fingers.  
"Yes, it was a trying time for both of us but, as you see, we powered through. Luckily there is a lot of green food out there, and in this world, food dye was pretty much as close to magic as I could find."

Laughing at her perfect sarcastic timing and adorable facial expressions as she made her way up the stairs to go and change out of her work clothes. Calling after her,  
"Henry should be home any moment, so I'd hurry. We have two very hungry boys on our hands!"

His voice carried easily throughout the house, but managed to not lose its calm and even tone.

"AND ONE OF THOSE BOYS REALLY WANTS TO LEARN ABOUT THE TOOF FAIRY!" Roland hollered after her, his voice high and shrill, almost the complete opposite of his fathers.  
As she tugged her t-shirt over her body and flicked her hair out of the neck of it, she heard Henry make his entrance downstairs. The boy was many things, but subtle was not one of them, he always made his presence known and he had since he was little.

"MOM?" She heard his voice break as he tried to resonate it through the house, her heart aching as she realized just how fast he was growing up.  
"I'm up here Henry, I'll be down in a minute!" As she shimmied her legs one at a time into her grey sweatpants, and tied the string around her waist. As she came down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen, she paused and took in the scene before her.

Roland was balancing on his knees on a stool, propping himself up on his elbows and resting his chin in his hands, watching Henry intently, who was sprinkling the bag of jelly beans into the bowl as Robin stood between them, his hand on each of their backs.

"Careful Roland, what did I say about the stool?" Robin's voice firm but soft, fighting a light chuckle.  
Sighing as he stopped the motion to his feet he had just attempted,  
"That I could only sit on it if I stayed on my bum." Slumping back to his permitted position, his chit jetted up in a desperate attempt to see over the counter that he was now chest high to.

"When is R'gina gonna tell me all about the toof fairy? She is taking FOREVER to change!" Slumping his forehead onto the cool granite countertop, he grumbled something and slapped his hands on his lap.

"Here I am, sweetheart." Entering the room in one swift movement, kissing Henry on the cheek, realizing she could no longer easily reach the top of his head.  
"Welcome home." He smiled as she ran her hand through his hair.

"How was work?" watching and smiling as she placed a kiss to the top of Roland's curly hair, holding his skull preciously between both of her hands.  
"It was good. Long, but good." Smiling at him,

"How was school?" Making her way to the other end of the counter, and nuzzling into Robin's shoulder.  
"I didn't go"  
"What?" Her face serious and her voice ready to scold,

"It's Saturday." Smiling at her smugly, as she took a deep breath and released it with a chuckle.

"Right, I forgot." Her attention was pulled away from Henry as she felt a tugging at her side. She looked down to see Roland's fist tangled in the white cotton fabric of her t-shirt.  
"R'gina! You have to tell me about the toof fairy now!"  
"Okay, okay." Patting his head as she scooped him up into her arms and carried him over to the already set table, placing him gently down onto his booster seat, and taking her place next to him. Henry and Robin placed the food around them, and Regina began to explain the wonder that was the tooth fairy.  
"So she takes my tooth?" Distressed, and mumbling a holler through his hand that was now covering his mouth.  
"Yes she does, but!" taking his hand in hers and stroking it gently with her thumb,

"She leaves you a surprise under your pillow! She is a very nice lady, she takes your tooth back to her magical palace and keeps it safe forever and ever!" His eyes glued to her, completely in awe. Robin spooned out the potatoes as he smiled on, listening to his son's responses, and learning along with him about the magical 'toof fairy'.  
"So," continuing as she grasped the bowl of corn, and scooped some onto Roland's tiny plastic plate set on his Sesame Street place mat.

"Tonight, were are you going to put your tooth?" Turning and placing the bowl in front of her,

"UNDER MY PILLOW OF COURSE!" Sinking immediately back into his seat,  
"Roland,"  
"I know Daddy, I'm sorry. Inside voice." Whispering, while scrunching his lips together in both embarrassment, and trying to contain his nervous laughter. As Regina scooped up some mashed potatoes and tried to shovel them onto Henry's plate, she met his eyes and he tilted his head, unimpressed.  
"What?" halting her actions, her elbow raised awkwardly in the air.

"Mom. I can scoop my own potatoes."

"Oh, right, of course." Slowly lowering her elbow down, and placing the spoon against the glass edge of the bowl with the faintest of clinks.

"But, I guess you do it better. I always take too much." Smiling at her as he saw her face light up slightly.

"This all looks amazing." Appreciating the meal laid out before them.

"Roland made-"  
"I HELPED I MADE THE PEAS!" Pointing his tiny finger towards the little bowl of peas, unable to contain his proud accomplishment, interrupting his father, smashing his sentence into one elongated word.

"They look amazing Roland, great job!"  
As they were ready to eat, Robin cleared his throat, seeking the attention of his family.  
"Oh, right." Setting down her fork, Regina grasped Henry's hand in hers, and then Roland's, who's fingers were wrapped tightly around Robin's knuckles, the four of them making a circle. All of them spoke together,

"Bless the food before us, the family beside us, and the love between us."

XX

Rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, an aspect of this world that continued to amaze Robin, Regina could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and his hands on her waist.

"Are you ready for dessert?" His voice was low, and his lips were pressed against her ear. Humming and closing her eyes slowly as she tilted her head into him, a few strands of her hair falling into her face.  
"That depends," Turning off the sink and spinning around slowly to face him,

"On what?" His hands still gripping her waist,

Her tone deceptively innocent and light,

"On what we're having." Smiling as his lips ghosted over hers, hovering momentary just millimeters from her face.

"Okay! It's ready!" The sound of Roland's uncontainable joy echoed through the dining room Robin hung his head in defeat and mumbled, his forehead pressed against Regina's,

"He is never going to grasp the concept of an 'indoor voice' is he?" Chuckling and patting his chest with her palms,  
"He'll learn. He's just an energetic little boy, that's good. Let him stay like that as long as possible," Her eyes falling to her fast growing son, "They grow up faster than you ever thought possible." Pausing and taking a shaky breath of air, as he kissed her cheek.  
"Plus, the poor kid has lived in a tent his whole life. The whole 'indoor voice' concept is something he'll have to grasp AFTER he wraps his brain around the 'indoor' part. Not his fault his daddy likes to rough it in the wilderness."  
"Hey, I'll have you know my tent was quite nice." Calling after her as she walked towards the table, catching up and whispering in her ear,

"Plus I din't hear you complaining about the tent the night that we-" ending his sentence as she nudged him in the ribs, giving him her 'I swear to god if you don't stop talking right now you'll wish you didn't wake up this morning' look. Biting his lip and smirking as he sat down at the table.  
"What are you doing?" Regina asked. Receiving a confused look from Regina as well as Henry, he answered,

"I'm sitting at the table for dessert…"  
"Oh, Robin," Henry said shaking his head, "We don't eat Jelly Mania at the table. This is a lazy couch while watching tv dessert." Scooping up some of it into a bowl for Roland, then himself, and leaving the room, Roland behind him as his little shadow.  
"You heard the boy. Off you ass Locksley." Waving her hands up in the air as she grabbed the ladle. Robin smiled and stood, grabbing the bowl from in front of him.  
"Now… what exactly is this that I am about to consume, that our youngest son is about to consume, more importantly." Her heart fluttered as he called Roland 'their son' and a toothy grin splashed across her face as she responded,  
"It's just a bowl full of candy."  
"Henry seemed to be pretty excited over something so simple."  
"Simple?" Her eyes locking with his,  
"Now, yes it's simple. But you remember how I mentioned that whole 'only green food' phase Henry went through?" Pausing and waiting for Robin's inevitable head nod,

"Well this dish, all this candy, if we were looking at this bowl about 10 years ago, it would be green. Everything. The Jelly beans especially. It was like all I could get him to eat for a week it was ridiculous. I had to pick every other color out of here." Robin smiled on as he listed to this story of her past life with Henry, one she wouldn't ever have to live again alone.  
"He insisted on eating jelly beans, but would freak out if another color was even NEAR a green one. The day he grew out of that phase, let me tell you, I was seriously considering throwing a party in the street, and banning the color green from ever entering this house again." Setting the spoon in the bowl after dishing Robins portion out for him,  
"Come to think of it, that might continue to stay a good rule…" Looking up to Robin,

"Life has a funny way of foreshadowing itself I guess. I guess green candy is alright but I absolutely forbid any green people from entering this house. Well, again." The two of them laughing at the situation as they made their way to the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch. The boys were on the floor, Roland already halfway done his candy.  
"Take it easy there Roland, we don't want another lost tooth on our hands do we?" Calling over to him as she sat on the couch, Regina couldn't help but let out a gut busting laugh as the little boy turned towards her, jumping up with his chin covered in half melted candy,  
"But then I would get lots and LOTS of surprises from the tooth fairy!"  
Realizing she may have created a monster,  
"Oh honey no. The tooth fairy only takes good, healthy teeth. Not the bad ones that little boys and girls didn't take care of!"  
"Oh. Well then I need to brush my teef extra good tonight! The ones I still got anyways!"  
"Yes, yes you do." Chuckling as she watched him sit back down next to Henry, carefully scanning his brother and crossing his legs the exact same way.  
"Alright. You ready?" She asked Robin, with a giddy expression.

"Ready for what?"  
"To try your first Jelly Bean!"  
"Oh, right that. Yes. I am very much ready." Staring into his bowl, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Here." Reaching into her own bowl,  
"Try the blue one. They're my favorite." Raising it up to his mouth, he stopped her hand and took it into his fingers to analyze it.  
"This is a jelly bean?" skeptically inspecting it.  
"Yes. That is a jelly bean."  
"Well it doesn't very much look like any bean I've ever seen."  
"What do you mean?" Her voice higher as she laughed at him,  
"Well they more look like…eggs. Like little jelly eggs."  
"Well, 'little jelly eggs' didn't really work out that well on the label, visual wise. Now stop stalling and eat the freaking jelly bean." Snapping at him as she fought off the laughter she could feel building in her belly.

Tentatively he placed the candy in his mouth and began chewing, at first she could tell that the texture threw him off, but once that faded his face lit up,  
"Oh my god." He turned to look at her with a smile on his face that would rival a 10 year old in a candy store for the first time.  
"Good?" Asking him, already knowing the answer.  
"This is amazing!" He turned his attention towards his bowl, and began to pop every flavor into his mouth.  
"Easy Locksley, the tooth fairy doesn't bring grown men ANYTHING for lost or decayed teeth."

Chuckling as he continued on as if she wasn't even there.  
"This should be interesting." She could hear henry mumble under his breath.

"What should?"  
"Oh nothing." His voice in a sing song way, "Just the fact that neither of these guys has actually had concentrated sugar like this before and they are both inhaling it like it's oxygen. But other than that, nothing."

Her eyes widened as she looked to Robin, and then to Roland.  
"Okay, guys maybe we should call it a night on the candy thing, and take it easy. Maybe turn in early?" Her voice high and cautious, as if she were trying to talk down a wild animal.  
"BUT GINA I LOVE THIS CANDY! I LOVE JELLY BEANS! I WANT TO EAT EVERY SINGLE JELLY BEAN EVER!" Bouncing up and down, and laughing, Roland rose to his feet and sprang onto the chair next to the couch.  
"Oh boy."  
"Told ya" Henry's voice soft and smug. "Well you have fun with these guys…" placing his bowl on the coffee table and rising to his feet.  
"Woa… where do you think you're going…"  
"Mom, it's Saturday."

"Oh."  
"Yeah. I'm off to Ma's house. But um, let me know how this whole situation turns out. Such a shame I'm gonna miss it…" Laughing as he made his way out of the room.

"Roland, come on honey, we should get you off to bed." Setting her bowl next to Henry's on the table.

"BUT I AM NOT TIRED!" Jumping up and down now on the chair, holding onto the arm for balance. He was grinning from ear to ear, and as Regina motioned to pick him up, he screeched and ran from her, laughing hysterically.

"Roland, this isn't a game." Though the laughter in her tone contradicted what she had just said.  
Chasing him around the house, as he ducked behind various appliances and furniture, even climbing under the table. Robin assisted in the chase, the two of them mimicking monsters, growling and making claws with their fists, and reveling in the shrieks of joy it evoked from him. Eventually turning on each other, as Robin wrapped his hands around Regina's waist and pulled her to the floor, and tickled her stomach. Yelling over to Roland.  
"Help me Roland! Daddy got me!" Barely able to form her sentence through the laughter that escaped her lungs.  
"It's a trick!" The little boy, too smart for their tricks. "You'll get me!"  
"No! Roland!" Pausing to shriek a hearty laugh of her own as she squirmed under Robin's weight,  
"I really need your help! Get him! Get daddy!" Pushing on his shoulders as she tried to inch away from him.

"DADDY! GET OFF R'GINA!" Barreling towards his father, crashing his weight fully against his side, sending Robin dramatically crashing to the floor.

"GET HIM!" Regina called to him as she made her way to her knees, and helped Roland pin him down. Robin was now the one filling their home with precious deep laughter, one these walls had been yearning to hear for what seemed like a million years.  
"He's ticklish under his arms!" The little boy's voice high and loud again. Though she already knew this from other activities, and other 'games' she had played with Robin, she responded,

"Is he now?" and pinned his arms above his head. They continued to hold him down and tickle him for a couple of long minutes, minutes that seemed much longer to Robin than anyone else. Pausing to let him breathe, all the sudden Regina and Robin both grabbed Roland at once around his small waist and began to kiss him all over.

It wasn't until he hit his head on the coffee table as he stood out from under it that the game had ended. Letting the smallest of whimpers escape his mouth as his lip quivered and he grasped the top of his head with one hand.  
"Oh honey," scooping him up, still out of breath. "Did you bonk your head?" her lips in a sympathetic pout, as he nodded his head slowly, and buried his face into the crook of her neck.  
"Shh. It's okay, honey. Regina will make it better okay?" Holding onto his head lovingly and cradling his body as she rocked him.  
"I'm going to bring him upstairs, and get him ready for bed." Whispering to Robin, who replied

"I'll be right up." in hearing this Roland popped his little head out from behind Regina's loving hand long enough to stutter,  
"No, I want mommy to do it by herself." and resumed his position with his head buried in her neck.  
Regina froze. Her eyes instantly filled with tears and she hugged him impossibly closer to her body and she rocked him again back and forth. Holding at bay the strangled sobs that tried to invade her chest.

"Okay sweety. I'll do it. Daddy will stay here, okay?" Her eyes never leaving Robin's, who's tears were not as compliant as Regina's were in not spilling over.

After brushing his teeth and numbers kisses to the tiny bump on his head, and finally getting his ever growing tired body into his Elmo PJ's, she laid him in bed.  
"Now, remember," as she tucked his tooth under his pillow, "The tooth fairy is going to come tonight, so you have to be a good boy and stay sleeping, because-"  
"Because she won't come if I am awake." his voice slow and fading,  
"That's right sweetheart."  
"R'gina." His tone light and quiet,

"Yes sweetie?" her hand running over his forehead, her fingers playing lazily in the soft curls of his hair.  
"Are you mad that I called you mommy before?" He sounded so worried that he had upset her.  
She brought her other hand up to hold his hands across his chest, her one hand cupping both of his easily.  
"Oh, honey of course not. I would never be upset by that. I liked it. But you know, you don't have to call me that. Just like you don't have to call me Regina. You can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me. Okay?" Her knees beginning to ache, from being bent against the floor.  
"Even 'the jelly bean lady'?" That quick wit that he surely inherited from his father, never faltering.  
"Even 'the jelly bean lady' if you wanted." Placing one last kiss to the bump,  
"I hope your noggin feels better tomorrow." and she kissed his cheek softly.  
"Daddy always said that mommy and daddy kisses fix any boo-boo. So I'm sure that my bump will be gone by tomorrow. Like magic. Just like the toof fairy magic. But, only better, cause it's a type of love magic." His voice was getting quieter and quieter, until his eyes didn't open after the last long blink he took.  
She stood from beside his bed, and walked towards the door. With one last puff of air, and what had to be the last straw in his energy reserve, his voice echoed into the room after her softly,  
"Goodnight jelly bean lady mommy R'gina." And with that all that could be heard were the sounds of his snores.  
"Goodnight, jelly bean eating, son, Roland."  
Closing his door quietly behind her as she crept back downstairs. Upon not finding Robin in the livingroom, she made her way to the kitchen to find he had taken care of the rest of the dinner mess.  
"Is he asleep?" Drying his hands with the dish rag and setting it with a thump onto the counter.  
"Oh yes. He is most definitely asleep. I'd be surprised if he ever woke up again, actually. I'm afraid he may be in some jelly bean like coma." Laughing lightly as she leaned her hip against the counter facing him.

"You're amazing with him." His eyes filled with wonder and awe as he looked at her.  
"He's an easy boy to be amazing with. You raised him right."  
"As did you, with Henry."

"Thank you." Licking her lips, "You know Henry really likes having you around. I think it's really helped him, you know. With you, and Killian in his life. Even David. Teaching him about things I never knew how to."

"And the way you are with Roland, is, well." Pausing and taking her hands in his.  
"You're the mother he never got to have. And even though it's a little later in his life than most kids get to have their mother, as I've always said, better late than never."  
"He called me mommy.  
"I know."  
"Twice." Smiling up at him.  
"Is that okay with you?"  
"Of course it is. I'm, I don't even think honored is the right word. I'm. I don't know. There are no words."  
"Then don't use any. Actions speak much louder anyways."

"How do you do that?" Cupping his face in her hands, as his arms wrapped around her.  
"Do what?"  
"How do you make me feel so," Looking at his lips and licking her own, "Whole."  
"I was just thinking the same thing." His hands wrapped around her tighter as she rose to her tip toes, to meet his mouth with her own. Releasing his lips, and pressing their foreheads together, she whispered to him,  
"I would be so content to just be like this forever. The four of us. This house, nights like this."  
"Then lets." Looking deep into her eyes,  
"Let's what?"  
"Let's do this, us, all of this. Let's promise to do it forever."  
"Robin."  
"I know. It's not a five star restaurant, and you're in sweat pants and an old t-shirt-"  
"Yes."  
"And I know this isn't." Stopping all movement just to look at her.  
"What?" He needed to hear her say it again.  
"Yes."

The two of them stood there and just looked at each other. Her in her grateful dead t-shirt and him in his faded jeans and flannel shirt.

"I don't have a ring."  
"I don't need a ring.  
"But a ring you shall have. Eventually."  
"I still don't need a ring."  
"You are so stubborn."  
"I know. But that's just one of the many things you love about me, right?" A playful cocky smile on her lips, one that he was about to wipe off.  
"You know," slowly pushing them back towards the stairs,  
"I don't thing Roland is the only one on a sugar high."  
"Oh?" She questioned him as he continued to guide them out of the kitchen,  
"No. I also feel as if I could just keep going for hours. And going. And going,  
"Shut up and kiss me already."  
"Of course m'lady."  
"You know, I am now. I'm actually going to be your lady." her breath heavy as his face inched closer to hers again,  
"Should I start calling you already then?" Pressing his lips to hers softly.

Her heart racing as she thought about it. Henry, her son and light of her life. Roland, this new bundle of excessive joy and energy who now called her Mommy. And Robin. This man who was in front of her and holding her and she never wanted to let go. She never wanted to let any of it go. So she vowed to herself that she would never let anything get in the way of this, her happiness, ever again.

And as he placed his forearm under her knees and carried her up the stairs, he promised the same thing. Over and over again.


	7. Return Of The Jelly Beans

"I don't thing Roland is the only one on a sugar high."  
"Oh?" She questioned him as he continued to guide them out of the kitchen, with his hands rested on her hips. Smiling that crooked smile she loved so much, he answered through a small laugh.  
"No. I also feel as if I could just keep going for hours. And going." Raising an eyebrow,

"And going…"  
"Shut up and kiss me already."  
"Of course m'lady."  
"You know, I am now. I'm actually going to be your lady." her breath heavy as his face inched closer to hers again,  
"Should I start calling you already then?" Pressing his lips to hers softly.

Her heart racing as she thought about it. Henry, her son and light of her life. Roland, this new bundle of excessive joy and energy who now called her Mommy. And Robin. This man who was in front of her and holding her and she never wanted him to let her go. She never wanted to let any of it go. So she vowed to herself that she would never let anything get in the way of this, her happiness, ever again.

And as he placed his forearm under her knees and lifted her off the ground in one easy motion, she cradled herself easily nestling into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Guiding them up the stairs swiftly, as if she were only the weight of a feather in his arms.

Finally inside their darkened room, only illuminated by the soft moonlight, Robin carefully and quietly nudged the door closed with his foot and made his way over to the bed, setting Regina down carefully across the mattress.

Falling back gently atop the soft comforter, she laid her hands above her head and smiled up at him gently as he reached up and behind his head, grasping the back of his shirt and pulling it forward off of his body. Letting the softest of giggles to escape in a gentle puff of air, seeing that the cotton had caused a bit of static, making his hair to stick up a in the back for a few seconds before falling back into place. Tossing his t-shirt off to the side gracefully as he returned his eyes to trace her form. Laid out before him in a faded t-shirt and sweat pants, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The slightest sliver of her stomach was showing due to her arms stretching upwards and pulling the fabric of her shirt with it.

Leaning all of his weight onto his hands, he began to slowly crawl up the bed and over her small body.

Shifting his weight onto one bent forearm, his bare chest pressing into hers gently, he gently stroked her exposed midsection with the tips of his fingers. The touch was so light she swore she could cry right then. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled him towards her as her eyes fluttered shut. Only opening her eyes again when she felt his warm breath across her lips instead of his tongue. Meeting his hungry gaze sent a shiver up her rapidly scorching spine and as his mouth got as close as it could possibly get to hers, just barely ghosting over her trembling lips, his hand slowly worked its way under her shirt and crawled ever so slowly, his knuckles dragging his fingers along lazily as if they had all the time in the world to get to wherever they were going-if he had a set destination for them, it wasn't evident in this very moment-Stopping his path to gently caress the curve of her hips, and continuing along the invisible path. As his hand met the underside of her breast he let his fingernails trace the swell along the fabric of her loose fitting sports bra lightly scratching back and forth across the lines of her small ribs.

All of these soft touches were maddening and felt like heaven at the same time. Whimpering into his mouth that finally collided into hers as his hand rested without movement over one of her breasts. Responding to the high pitched squeak that got stuck in her throat, Robin tensed his grip on her breast and was rewarded a beautiful low hum that he could feel vibrate against his tongue, that she currently had sucked in between her lips and tangled with her own. Her hands slowly pulled gently on his sandy hair, grown just a bit longer than she thought she would ever prefer but on him it didn't phase her at all. As his mouth disconnected from hers he began to suckle oh so gently along her jaw, and licked her neck slowly but surely moving towards that spot that he knew would make her-  
"Robin" her voice nothing but a weak, barely audible, whisper and her eyebrows scrunching and mouth falling half open as she craned her neck to the side to allow his mouth more space to lick and nip. Feeling his hand disappear from her breast evoked a soft whimper of disappointment, until the feeling of his fingers scrunching the fabric of her shirt and slowly pushing it up her body washed over her. Sliding it with ease up her torso, and over her head as she sat up long enough to pull it off of her shoulder blades. Falling back softly against the bed, her eyes clouded by the dark fabric of her shirt for only a moment, able to see only the spotted beams of light the moon provided through the stitching of her top. Blinking a few times to clear her vision to see him tossing the garment alongside his shirt somewhere behind him. Straddling her shins his hands gripped her ribs and trailed along down her sides, a ripple of goosebumps following in their wake. Slumped over her body, his back arched and his head bowed down, licking and kissing and suckling at her skin as it began to tremble below him.

Snaking her hands into his hair and watching him with foggy vision, disappear over the rise and fall of her breasts. Licking her lips as his hands gripped the band of her sweatpants, pulling them down over the swell of her hips and thighs, off of her ankles and thrown off to a corner in the room. Resting her hands above her head as he peppered kisses below her belly button, his bottom lip tickled by the fabric of her white cotton panties. Arching her hips upwards slowly as his fingertips drew a pattern along her stomach before hooking them into her underwear and dragging them downwards torturously slow. Dropping her undergarment softly to the floor as he stood tall on his knees, taking in her half naked form.  
"You are so beautiful." His silhouetted form leaned over her, his hands gently grasping the sides of her head, each finger wrapping into her hair as his lips and tongue devoured her mouth. Limp hands found his neck and pulled him in impossibly closer to her, her nails trailing light scratches up and down his back until gripping his shoulders. She could feel him hardening through his sweatpants against her exposed inner thighs as she rolled herself against him, feeling the pressure beginning to build and tingle in her lower stomach.

Moving his hands from her hair and down his neck, tracing along her collar bone trailing along kisses and soft bites, gripping her bra and pulling it off of her body. Still resting his weight on his knees he trailed his hands and mouth along every inch of her skin, his lips peppering a soft closed mouth kiss to one of her breasts before drawing it into his mouth and softly flicking his tongue over her hardened nipple.

"Mmm Robin…" One long syllable drawled out of her as her hips continued to softly rock against his, fighting her slowly growing impatience. Usually by now she would tell him to stop teasing her, to get on with it and just make love to her already, but this didn't feel like making love or having sex. They were just together, and he was touching her and kissing her, holding her and telling her he loved her, telling her how beautiful she was. Placing soft wet kisses from between her breasts slowly down her torso, pressing his lips to each rib and across the firm taut skin of her stomach, pausing around her belly button and licking softly in a way that he new would have her arching her back. As if on cue, her stomach pushed up into him as the tip of his tongue slid around the lower curve of her navel, evoking a soft exhale followed by a quiet hiss between her teeth as she slid her hands into his hair once more. The lower he got the more intense the incessant humming in her stomach became, as his mouth kissed the top of her pubic bone and inched just a few more centimeters slowly, he strayed from his path and began to plant open mouthed kisses to her thigh, suctioning her skin softly into his mouth while swirling his tongue in a slow circle with the flattened pad of his tongue. Kissing down the entire length of her thigh, only stopping to give the same attention to the other. Laying down flat on his stomach, scooting down to rest easily in between her things, sliding his hands underneath her legs as she raised them to rest on the flats of her feet. Holding on gently to her hips, rubbing gently back and forth with his thumbs across her stomach, he placed a soft kiss just above where he knew she wanted it. Humming in agreement as her back arched off of the mattress slightly, pushing herself against his mouth. Soft kisses were planted around her inner thighs and across every exposed surface of her core, now slick in her own arousal mixed with his saliva. Finally his tongue drew a soft circle around her now burning bundle of sensitive nerves, as her hands raked up her own body slowly cupping the back of her own neck, whimpering as her eyebrows scrunched together and her mouth fell open. Continuing to slowly increase pressure against her as her whimpers turned into strangled moans caught in her throat, grasping her hips tighter as she began to quiver below him. Cupping her with his mouth, he sucked on her harshly and began to rock his head back and forth while beginning to flicker his tongue against her faster and faster.  
"Oh…" Sitting up and grasping the sheets in between her knuckles so tightly her fingers began to lose pigment and then falling back gracelessly, her head pressing hard into her pillow as her body lost contact with the mattress,

"Robin," her voice high and breathy, "Don't, oh god," her words interrupted by a moan she couldn't suppress, "Don't stop. Keep going, please."

Humming against her as he could feel her pulse around his tongue, now alternating from within her and circling her quick and fast. The vibration of his lips pushed her gently over the edge, a soft wave of relief and pressure waving over her body softly, and falling from her lips in a soft high pitched sigh, as a gentle smile washed across her face while her body relaxed and sank into the bed.

Crawling up her body once more, stopping as soon as his eyes locked onto hers still fuzzy and glistening,  
"You are so beautiful." He pressed his lips to hers softly, and felt her hands gently push against his shoulders guiding him onto his back. Never losing contact with his lips she turned her body to lie on top of him, the tips of her breasts rubbing gently against his soft chest hair as she pressed light weight onto his lap and rocked gently. Humming in approval his hands found her hips and pressed her a bit harder into him as he licked her upper lip, and kissed down her neck. Trailing her kisses to his jaw, and then slowly lower and lower, placing a loving suckle to his adam's apple, she braced herself on her hands and began to slowly crawl down his body. On her knees as she straddled his, a seductive playful smirk perched on her lips as she tucked her hands into his sweatpants and pulled them down his legs slowly, wobbling and slightly losing balance, reaching out to regain it against his hip and giggling, finally freeing his legs and throwing his pants onto the carpet below them.

Pulling this legs apart, and situating her body in between them on her knees, leaning her weight onto her forearms beside his hips, gripping his half hard length through is briefs. Sliding her palm against him slowly, as she began to blow hot air across his skin, sliding her mouth along his underwear, feeling him continue to harden through his briefs against her lips. Reaching into his underwear and finally making skin to skin contact as she heard his breath escape him ragged and shaky above her, sliding his briefs off of him and discarding them with all their other clothing collecting on the floor. Taking all of him into her mouth slowly, she felt his hands wrap into her hair and rest against her scalp. Locking her eyes onto him, through the soft light of the moon, she could feel the bolts of electricity shift form his gaze directly into her as his pupils dilated and turned a shade darker. Against her tongue she could feel him start to harden the rest of his length as she licked softly from the base of him all the way to the tip, stopping to flick her tongue in quick circles before taking all of him that she could. Fully erect like this she wasn't able to fully take him into her mouth, so bringing her hand from his hip she wrapped it around him as she began to slowly bob her head up and down.

Closing his eyes for only half a moment before forcing himself to open them once more, not wanting to miss one second of this beautiful creature below him. Her lips around him, and her hand trailing across his chest leaving light white scratch marks, claiming him as her own in her own way. Tightening his grip only slightly on her hair, slowing her pace and smiling down at her, his heart fluttering at the smile forming in the wrinkles of the corners of her eyes as she stared into him. Reaching down and softly gripping her shoulders, he pulled gently guiding her back up his body, his breath hitching in his throat as she trailed hot breathy kisses all the way up his torso, teasingly licking his belly button the way he had hers. Finally above him, she smiled that beautiful smile that he thinks about every time his mind wonders off, and just as he thought she couldn't get any more adorable, she let a soft giggle escape her chest, and he couldn't help but wrap his hands into the base of her hair and smile back as he pulled her closer to him, locking his lips to hers.

Slowly beginning to rock her hips against him, her arousal slick against him as she began to softly moan at the pressure between her thighs, still sensitive from before, the tight grip he had on her hips pressing her into him as she whimpered and breathed heavily, resting her forehead against his. Goosebumps formed across her skin as the rough pads of his fingers dragged lightly across her back stopping and gripping her backside and squeezing the plump flesh, raising her up high enough for her to grasp him in her palm and align herself with him. Each of them grasping the base of the others' skulls as she lowered herself onto him slowly, a heavy shaky breath rising from her chest mixing with the low grunt caught in his throat. Their foreheads pressed together as her body rocked slowly against him, feeling him press into her again and again. Thin beads of sweat formed along her hairline as she continued to rock against him, his chest hair beginning to stick to her stomach.

Never losing eye contact, staring directly into her darkened eyes, as strangled moans struggled to make their way out of her throat. Breathing her name softly and placing kisses to her jawline then capturing her lips and tangling their tongues together, dry from gaping mouths and heavy breathing. Grasping her hips and sitting up, flipping them over to now lie sideways across the bed. Hearing her high pitched squeak was music to his ears as he held himself on his forearms, gently nipping at her bottom lip. Quickening his pace while he peppered kisses to her chest and neck, suckling below her ear and reveling in the moan it evoked.

"Robin," her voice a low grumble,  
"Regina," Struggling to voice his thoughts through his concentrated thrusts, "God you are so beautiful my love." Wiping stray hairs off of her face, raking his palm down her body and pressing against her, circling her slow and soft as she wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles and resting them in the small of his lower back.

As soon as his fingertips made contact, rubbing circles against her, her legs pressed against his back and her chest pressed into his, holding her breath and releasing it with soft chocked moans. Dark and loving eyes stared deep into hers, and the feeling of his love surrounded her and filled her, their foreheads pressed together once more as his back arched with each thrust, their bodies bouncing in unison as the sound of their hips pressing against one another.  
"I love you." Tears on the edges of her eyes, unable to completely comprehend how she could love him this much, or how he could possibly love her back as she knew he did. "I love you so much," The feeling in the pit of her stomach intensifying, spreading throughout her whole body as her skin tingled and her muscles tensed, "I, god, I-" Her legs falling from his back as her fingernails dug into his shoulders, her mouth open as he pressed into her and circled her clit harder, the sound of his whispers directly into her ear surrounding her,

"I love you too, I love you with all I have." Each of their muscles beginning to softly quake as he pressed into her in short rough pushes. A last grunt as he felt her pulse around him and the warm liquid trickle down a portion of his thighs.

The two of them laid there, tangled limbs and damp hair, for what seemed like forever simply looking into each others eyes and placing loving kisses to all the exposed salty flesh their mouths and tongues could reach.

"I don't know how you taste so amazing," his voice soft as he still breathed heavily, her soft laughter gracing the walls of their room.

"It's true. You do." his smile pressing against hers in a closed mouth soft kiss.  
"I love you so much." Her voice was soft, almost weak, as she stroked the side of his face, resting her palm against his jawline.

"I love you too, Regina. I love you so much." Each word spoken slowly and deliberately to the beat of his heart. Smiling up at him and raising her knees to press into his waist as she brought her other hand up to mirror the other, softly grazing her pinkies over his scratchy stubble, pulling him in for a long soft kiss.

After lying in bed next to each other with his arms wrapped around her, he smiled in wonder, as he saw her playing with her outstretched hand.  
"What are you doing?" His tone light and soft as well as softly mocking.

Looking over her shoulder with a huge smile, then back at her hand she had shyly tucked away.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me." Turning her to face him.

With a huge puff of air defeatedly pushed out of her lungs,

"Ok fine. I was trying to imagine what my hand would look like with a ring on it." In the back of her mind flickered the word 'again' but now was not the time to be thinking of Daniel.

"Ah. I see." His smile wide and eyes wrinkled with his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"What? What were you thinking about?" Scanning his face, knowing that look.  
"Oh, nothing." The tone of his voice raising higher and the squint of his eye impossibly thin.

Smacking his chest lightly,  
"Tell me!" Quiet enough as to not wake the children sleeping just a few rooms away.  
"Hmm… I don't know."  
"Robin." Scrunching her smiling lips together,

"Fine. I was just thinking about jelly beans."  
"Jelly beans…" Mocking fake offense, "you have a naked woman lying against you, imagining the ring you promised to put on her finger and you, Robin, are thinking of candy."  
"Well, not exactly." Shifting and standing up, throwing on his robe.

"Where are you going?" Grasping the sheet in her knuckle sitting up.  
"I'll be right back." Quietly slinking out of the room.  
Laying back against her pillow with a light smack, and puffing into the air. She spent the few moments with her hand reached to the ceiling, fingers spread wide, with a soft smile on her face, imagining the ring on her finger. Her train of thought being halted as the door creaked open, the light from the hallway casting onto the carpet.

"Where the hell did you…" Looking in his hands, "Robin. Seriously. You know the rule, no food in the bedroom."  
"Shhh"  
"Don't… Don't shush me." Laughing as he made his way back to his side of the bed discarding his robe.  
"Just wait a minute." Flinging the sheet off of her body, "Lie flat-"  
"Robin what are you doi-"  
"Lie flat." Smiling a shit eating grin, "Please?"  
"Ugh. Fine" Tentatively turning onto her back.  
Reaching into the bowl of jelly beans he had in his hands, grasping a fist full of varied colors. Reaching out over her body he laid them in a line down her stomach.

"Oh my god Robin." Her laugh causing a blue jelly bean to roll off of her stomach,  
"Oh come on Regina." Laughing as he picked it up to place back in it's rightful place.  
"Don't move or they'll keep falling."  
"You're like a little kid with dominos."

"I don't know what that is but I guarantee that if they're as fun as this then I will learn them."

Huffing at him again, this time disrupting two jelly beans, apologizing immediately  
"Oh! Sorry."  
"Your laughter indicates you're not as sorry as you say but I'll forgive you just one more time."  
Watching him determined to line them all the way from her pubic bone up to her neck, laughing each time a stray one rolled across her skin. Smiling with confidence once his mission was accomplished.

"Okay, candy man, what now?"  
"Now…" Carefully leaning over to the nightstand and placing the bowl of candy down gently, not rocking the bed at all, crawling and positioning himself above her, "Now, the good part."  
"From your giddy laughter I'd say you already had your fun."

"Shush"  
"Oh would you stop with the shushing" Laughing and covering her eyes with her hand.  
One by one he licked the candy off of her body, starting with the one closest to her thighs, and working his way up slowly.

"Oh, that was a good one."  
"Oh? What color was it." Scoffing at the ridiculousness of this situation.  
"Blue."

"Oh, actually that is a good one. My favorite are the red ones." Her breath hitching slightly as he licked off of her belly button. Exhaling a shaky breath as he licked around her navel again.  
"I think you got that one."  
"I had to make sure I don't leave you all sticky." His smirk caused a sheepish grin to wash across her face as she licked her lips into her mouth, a rosy color blooming on her cheeks.  
Slowly he ran out of jelly beans, the green one on her ribs, the orange one just below her breasts, finally coming to the red one on her chest. Taking the cherry flavored candy between his teeth, he raised his head level with hers, and pressed his mouth to hers offering half.

"Oh, no honey that's, that's all yours you just go nuts."  
"Come on," His voice muffled by the bean between his teeth.  
Sharing a light kiss, tasking the different flavors on his lips, he depended the kiss, swirling the cherry flavor around both of their mouths. Sucking it into her mouth, softly moaning against his lips.

"I agree, the cherry is very good." Her nose pressed against his, looking into his eyes glimmering childishly.  
"You know I'm going to have to shower now, to get all this candy off of me."  
"Well, maybe I'll help you."

"Maybe I'll let you…"


	8. Thief's Honor

**Hey Lovies! Just a quick note to say how thankful I am for all the reviews! Love you guys! Sorry I don't update very much, I get busy and sidetracked and I'm a bit of a perfectionist haha. Anyways, this is just a short fic pondering how Regina may have gotten her scar. I got the idea earlier today and just thought I'd write it up! Lemme know what you think! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Regina was always so conflicted about going to the market. When it was with one of the maids, Emily or Rose it was always fun, but with mother… no… with mother it was never fun. Mother never let her play, or run around or talk to anyone,  
"We're better than them, sweetheart. They don't deserve our attention." She would tell her. And  
"Running around and getting your pretty dress all messy is not lady like, and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior, do you understand me?" The answer to any of these questions, though admittedly she knew they were not questions at all but rather direct orders, was  
"Yes, Mother." followed by properly folding her hands in front of her, but not too tight! You have to look graceful and regal, or at least that's what Mother would tell her. When she would go with anyone else, any one at all really, it was fun. Emily made games out of it and would see how fast they could collect the things on the list, and Rose would divide their items into two equal parts and whoever got through their list first would win. Being an 8 year old girl in a stupid heavy pink dress-of course it had to be pink, Mother never listens to the colors she hates to wear, pink being one of those colors-and not being allowed to do anything fun was torture. Seeing all the children running around and laughing, playing with sticks and dolls and various home made toys, always made her so jealous. Why couldn't mother let her have at least one friend that was her own age? Just one, that's all she wanted. One friend to run around with and giggle with, run around the castle and hide in corners and jump out at and scare. But, no, that's not regal. Oh how she hated pretending she loved to be lady like. Drinking tea and practicing penmanship, balancing books on her head and reading the most boring of novels when she wanted to be outside! Out in the dirt and the sun, rolling around in the grass and smelling of earth was what her heart ached for and her mind dreamt. Once she had even seen a girl flying cloth on a string up in the air, and it had the most beautiful yellow bow on it, and decided more than anything she wanted to do that too. When mother found it however, in the back of her closet, she confiscated the contraband and scolded Regina for what seemed like hours. Why was wanting to play outside such a bad thing, Regina would never understand.

So, there they walked, Regina with her hair perfectly braided into two perfectly even strands of hair, pink dress dragging slightly behind her and her hands of course folded neatly across her lap, Cora clad in a dark blue long sleeved gown studded with diamonds, hair in the most perfect of up-do's and her hands swaying powerfully, but gently, at her sides. Making their way through the marketplace was always a horrible feeling for Regina. Everyone constantly backing away in fear, offering their spot in line and backing away from them as they moved through the square. Why couldn't she be treated as an equal? Fear wasn't something she ever wanted to instill in anyone, let alone the very people she was supposedly supposed to rule one day. Out of the corner of her eye on a far off stand in the corner of the plaza, she saw a doll. Not just any doll, this doll was the most beautiful doll she had ever seen. Rosy red cheeks, and a light blue dress-if Regina HAD to be wearing a dress why couldn't it be THAT color? It was her favorite-and the most beautiful black hair. She knew she shouldn't, and she knew she would get in trouble for it later but, straying from her Mother's side, Regina made a quick path towards the perfect figurine girl. Blocked numerous times by taller adults with long coats, she lost the view of her time and time again, but never failed to relocate it. Until a large man with a top hat bumped straight into her, almost knocking her to the ground. After stumbling and struggling to regain her footing, her eyes scanned frantically for her doll. She knew she shouldn't call it 'her doll' for it would never be hers, but she couldn't help it.

_No. Where did it go. Come on, I just wanted to look at it. Just for a second, I wanted it to be mine._ It wasn't there. It was gone and she could't see her anymore. Just as she was about to give up and slump back off to Mother, her "I'm so sorry, Mother, I got lost" speech prepared and the water works at the ready-the water works that never worked-she saw it, in his arms. A boy, a little boy, not too much older than her, and he was running away with it. There was no way he paid for it, not with the way he was slouching and scooting off in a hurry like that, he stole that doll. If she couldn't have it, it was one thing, but to let a little thief run off with it, no, that would not do. Grasping her skirts in her fists, barreling off as fast as she could, pushing thorough the crowd to get to him as quickly as possible. This dress made it almost impossible to pursue him, but she wasn't going to give up, following him out of the marketplace and a ways into the woods.

"HEY!" He was within ear shot, she knew it, and they were the only ones around. Receiving no reply, "I SAID! HEY! YOU!" Finally, he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Me?" Shouting back, but just loud enough to be heard though their distance. Their distance that she was rapidly closing with huffing breaths and stomping feet, stumbling over small branches and tree roots.  
"Yes, you." Temper full throttle and voice short, her lungs slightly aching for air.  
"Can I help you with something?" His voice was like that man's, the man that came to their castle and talked on and on with Mother about the most boring of subjects, trades and goods and whatever else it was Regina could't remember.

"That doll," Pointing her finger, her tone accusatory, "You stole that doll."

"Oh?" Holding up the doll defensively to his chest, "This doll? This doll right here?"  
"Yes," lunging towards it, and almost falling over as he sidestepped.  
"I did no such thing." Snickering at her as she stood tall and smoothed out her skirts.  
"I saw you."  
"That's all the proof you've got?"  
"Well, yes, I suppose it is… but-"  
"Oh! Well then. Let us summon the guards. My wrists belong in shackles," Mimicking to yell to the royal guards in a high pitched girlish voice, "Please, sirs, I have seen this boy take a doll. I have no other proof than the fact my own eyes saw him walking away with it from across a crowded courtyard and-"  
"Oh, shut up," punching him on the arm, a small smile on her lips,

"Ow!" Laughing and clutching his shoulder, "What was that for!"

"I sound nothing like that." Scrunching her eyebrows and pouting her lips.  
"You do so,"  
"I do not. My voice is not high and squeaky like a stupid mouse."  
"Well I never called you stupid."  
"It could be worse, you know,"  
"What could be worse." Folding his arms across his chest, still clutching the doll.  
"My voice." Jetting her chin out,

"Oh, and how's that?"  
"I could sound like you." Crossing her arms, mimicking him, "Hello! Guards!" Mocking a low english accent

"Oh! Bloody hell! I do not sound like that!"  
"OH!" Continuing her mockery, "I also have a foul mouth. AND sticky hands!"  
"Stop that!"  
"I'm also bossy," bobbing her head, her facial features dramatically twisting with every word,  
"I am not bossy. Who do you think you are to call me names? Princess." a gentle nudge to her shoulders.  
Dropping her act instantly,  
"It's not gentlemen like to push a lady!" Shoving him back,

"Who said I was a gentlemen?" Nudging her with enough force she stumbled backwards, catching her heel on a tree root. Turning to brace her fall, her face hit the ground with a plop, scratching along a broken branch.

"Oh! Milady! I-I am so sorry!" Dropping the doll and rushing to her side, grasping her arm to aid her in standing up.  
Pushing his hand off of her, "I'm fine!" Fixing the shoulder of her dress, and struggling to stand on her feet, her toes stepping on the bottom of her dress.

"You are not, you're hurt. Let me help you." Reaching for her arm once more, only to have it smacked away again,  
"I said I was fine." Smoothing out the front of her dirt stained dress,

"You are not, you're bleeding."

"I am?" Sweeping her eyes over her skin,

"Your lip," reaching his hand out to stroke her face as she raised her hand up to her mouth.

Pulling her finger away, the tip stained red, her eyes grew wide,

"Oh, no." Her eyes wide when she looked up at him,

"It's okay, it's only a scrape, you'll be okay."  
"No, it's not that. It's my Mother! Oh she's going to kill me."

"Here." Rolling his sleeve down past his palm, reaching it upwards towards her face, wiping the blood from her upper lip onto the tan rag material of his shirt.  
"Better." Smiling at her, and rolling his sleeve back up his arm.  
"Thank you." Raising her hand to her lip again.  
"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just stings a little but, I'll be okay." Smiling at him and wiping her hands across her dress.  
"Here," turning around, and leaning over to pick up the doll, "you should have this."  
"Oh? I should?" Taking the doll in her arms, a smug smile across her red stained lips.  
"Yes."  
"So now I can be the one to take the fall for the stolen property? This works out nicely for you, now doesn't it?"  
"No. That is not why." His voice defensively high, "It's just to say I'm sorry."  
"I'm sure you are."  
"I am."  
"Do you make it a habit to go around pushing defenseless girls?" Cradling the doll in her arms.  
"Oh, you seem to be many things," pausing and raising his hand requesting for her to state her name,  
"Regina. I'm Regina."  
"Ah. Okay. Well, you seem to be a lot of things, Regina, but defenseless… I would't say that's one of them." Sliding his hands into his front pockets.  
"You have a point, I guess." Giggling at him and switching the doll from one arm to the other, "I could take you, you know. If you didn't catch me off guard on uneven ground."

"I don't doubt that for a second, M'lady."  
Curling her lip into her mouth for a moment, the taste of sweet iron stinging her tongue,

"So, I told you my name, what's yours?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Smirking a sideways smirk, that she couldn't deny was surprisingly adorable.  
"That's fine. Don't tell me. I'll just call you 'Thief' and that'll fit you quite nicely."  
"I am not a thief."  
"Oh yes you are, you took this doll." Gesturing to the figurine in her arms.  
"Oh, we're back to this now."  
"Yep" A smug smile on her face.  
"What'll it take for you to keep quiet about this and let me just go quietly on my way?"  
"Nothing is stopping you from leaving." Motioning her free arm towards the woods, "You can go any time you please."  
"Oh, you give me permission then?"

"You don't need MY permission to do anything, thief."  
"I'm not a thief,"  
"Whatever you say. Thief."

Her sentence was was cut off when his lips crashed into hers in a sloppy closed mouth peck, his neck craned forward awkwardly. In her chest she felt a tingle and her heart beat just a little faster, and she completely froze. Once he backed away, his top lip slightly reddened by the smear of blood across hers, she stood wide eyed, and mouth open.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Bringing the back of her hand across her mouth,  
"I had to get you to shut up!"  
"And the only way to do that was to, what, kiss me?!" Her hand now a fist by her side.

"Well," His lips curled in that stupid crooked smirk again, "it worked, didn't it?"  
"Well, I," Stumbling over her words and mumbling like an idiot.  
"Sorry, I swear, I'll never do it again." His hands raised towards the side of his head, "Thief's honor." Reaching his hand out to shake hers,

"Well, now that you finally admitted that you're a thief…" Reaching her hand out and grasping his within her palm.

"Deal?"  
"Deal." Smiling at him, as he turned to run off.

"Wait!" Calling after him, halting him in his tracks, "You really won't tell me your name?"  
Dramatically tilting his head to the side, pondering her question.  
"Nope!" Turning and running off.  
_What a stupid boy. _She thought to herself, as she turned back towards the marketplace, towards her mother-_Oh no, Mother!- _How was she going to explain this, any of this, her dress her lip… Oh no her lip! Bringing her hand up to wipe up the small amount of blood pooled within her cut. This was definitely going to leave a scar, and Mother would not be happy. Would not be happy about the blood on her lip, or the dirt on her dress, or the stolen property in her arms. Strangely enough Regina had a hard time caring because, for once in her life she had a friend and, as strange as it was this boy was the best friend she had ever had.


	9. You Have To Ask Nicely

"I told you," his mouth centimeters from hers, his fingers stilled inside of her, "You have to ask nicely." His breath painted her cheek as he brushed past her neck, the soft prickle of his beard rubbing against her jawline.

"Please." Her voice in no more than a whisper as she swallowed hard, exhaling deeply as he sucked just below her ear.

"You can do better than that, my love." Smirking against her skin as his fingers began to move again, tortuously slow.

"Please" Pressing her head hard against the pillow below her, growling through her teeth in a smile.  
"Please, what?" His voice low, and husky as he kissed down her chest, and over her stomach, feeling her muscles quiver below each touch of his lips,

"Don't push your luck," The remainder of her sentence trailed of in a moan as his fingers angled upwards, and pressed against her, unmoving. Pressing her pelvis against him best she could, only to feel his arm press against her stomach,  
"Ah, ah" his eyes burning into hers, "You don't get to move." Pressing his lips to her thigh, receiving a shivered breath.

"Please, Robin" her voice shakier than she intended, "P-please"  
"As adorable as your stuttering is, it does no good to help your case, my love." Pressing his lips to her thigh a bit higher than before, not moving them for several moments.  
"Regina," removing his hands from inside of her, and sitting up, "If you don't want to do this we won't," reaching for the ties at her ankles,

"NO!" Her head shooting up, "No, Robin I want to."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."  
"I'm not. I just," licking her lips, "I've never," looking to the ceiling as if it could provide her the words she were lacking. "I've never talked like that. Not to anyone."  
"Regina," His eyes squinting into that beautiful smile, "Lets do this another time, it's alright."  
Moving his body over hers, his face close to hers as he reached to untie her wrists.

"Robin," Sternly spitting his name, causing him to pause and look at her, "Don't you dare untie me."  
"But-"  
"No. Get back down between my legs. I want your fingers inside of me, rough and fast, and I want you to suck on me, hard." If eyes could set fires, hers would have just blazed the house down as she looked at him through her eyelashes, her mouth moist from her own saliva. Each word pronounced slowly and deliberately, sending ripples through his entire body one syllable at a time. Crushing his lips into hers greedily slipping his tongue into her mouth and sucking hers between his mouth. Not even trying to suppress the moan from her throat as she ground her bare pelvis agains the denim of his jeans, her head spinning slightly at the delicious friction it offered, her core still sensitive from before.

"Robin, if I have to do all the work here and keep dry humping your crotch I will, so if you want to take things into your own hands now would be a divine time to do so." Muffled words slipping from her lips onto his as she continued to grind herself against him, grateful beyond belief as she felt his palm press into her hip bone to still her movements, taking it as a promise he intended to relieve her of the pressure steadily building in her stomach.

"I know I told you what I want but, I'd be more than happy to refresh your memory." A husky tone sinking into the room, pulling him closer to her mouth only to stop just before their lips met.

"If I do recall," his voice gravely and impossibly low and sending shivers down her spine, goosebumps rising against her skin, "You mentioned something about my fingers," speaking slowly, as he pressed one finger into her  
"Ugh, Robin" arching her back off of the bed, mirroring the finger that was now finally inside of her.

His thumb pressed to her clit as his finger moved up and down slowly,  
"How much do you want?" The sweat of their foreheads meeting as his skin brushed against hers,  
"M-more." She wasn't going to be able to form a thought for much longer, let alone be able to voice it, so she laid there whining and praying he would move on quickly. But that didn't seem to be the game he wanted to play.  
Sliding another finger alongside his index, the two of them walking along her walls just shy of where she needed them and where he _knew _he should be pressing.

"Like this?" Taking one breast into his mouth suckling, and circling her nipple with his tongue and letting go with a loud pop, then taking her hardened nub between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it,  
"Harder," Exhaling the word in a soft puff of air, and letting out a short cry as his teeth pressed harder together, her nipple still between them.  
"I-Ugh, I didn't mean your teeth." Pressing her breast harder into his face

"I'm sorry love," giving her that shit eating smile she loved to kiss right off his face, "You have to be more specific next time." The lines at the corners of his eyes disappearing over the valley of her breasts as his tongue slid down her body, circling her belly button a few times. The entire time, his hands slowly walking along her insides, careful not to dip inside of her any farther until she asked him to. The wet trail he drew with his tongue along the length of her body grew colder as his breath fell over it, a soft whistle escaping through his lips. Pressing his lips to her pelvic bone, and chuckling lowly as her hips jumped into his chin.

"Robin,"  
"Yes my love?" Cockily calling out to her.

"Stop teasing me and get to it already." The words she actually wanted to say got caught on the filter between her brain and her lips, though admittedly that filter had thinned dramatically in the past few moments.

"Right." Just because she couldn't see the smile, didn't mean she didn't know it was there.

"Where did you want my mouth again? Here?" Pressing a wet kiss to her thigh,

"You know damn well where I want your-oh!" Raising her head as she felt his fingers quicken, her ankles pulling at the restraints defiantly.

"Do you like this?" Softly oozing his words up at her, his chin now resting softly on her hip.

"Yes," hissing as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Good," quickening the pace once more, almost sighing at the moan he got in response.  
"Yes, like that, faster, please." His heart overjoyed at her plea falling freely with no prodding this time, complying all to happily at her request.

"Harder," finally the thing stopping her from voicing her desires had washed away, her body telling her what she wanted better than her brain ever has.

"Of course my love," Pressing his fingers harder into her,  
"Robin," her body wriggling below him, "Deeper, please, you know where, just please"  
How could he possibly say no to that. Pressing his fingers blindly to the spot he knew would make her head start to spin,  
"Touch me, please," Whimpering as her ankles and wrists struggled against the silk, but she promised, _I'll be a good girl. No magic. _

Immediately raising his free hand to her breast, pulling at one of her impossibly hard nipples.

"Ugh, oh god Robin," the inflection in her tone indicating she had one last request,

"What is it my love," ready and all to willing to do what he knew she was about to ask of him.  
"SUCK!" The holler coming as a surprise to both of them.  
As one last act of defiance, he brought his lips to her thigh and sucked hard enough to mark it,

"ROBIN! FUCK!" Gritting through her teeth, "My clit, god. Suck me, hard, god, fuck." She is sure that her body is on fire, theres no way it's not. Every nerve, every hair on end. She doesn't even care about the incessant ramblings of profanities spilling out of her mouth, not when his lips perfectly cup her and his cheeks concave and his tongue dances over her. Her muscles shaking and pulling at the silk harder, her knees fighting her though trying to push her away or towards him she wasn't sure, and there was no way in hell she was going to take time to try to process it now.

The stagnant breath in his lungs began to ache to be let free, but with her pressing her hips into his face, and her thighs quaking around him and her mouth fallen open like this there was no way he was going to stop, not for something as stupid as to breathe not when she was this close to-  
"Robin oh god don't stop I'm"

Was she going to say, it? The uncomfortable tug at his trousers at just the idea of the words falling from her lips not lost on him.  
"I'm, ugh"  
She'd come so far tonight, and the thought of her telling him, saying it the moment it happens, he couldn't be more hard at just the idea of it, but he wouldn't-and couldn't- demand it from her. Not when she has left her comfort zone so far behind her.

Then it happens. It comes out as one breathless elongated word all mashed together but, she says it none the least.

"Oh god Robin I'm coming oh god." Each syllable rising in pitch along with her chest now arching off of the bed. Her stomach tensed and her thighs tugged, and above her head she heard the faint sound of fabric taring but, _fuck _what did she care? She could hear the sound of it. The naive question on her mind left her feeling like a teenager, _is that supposed to happen? _But honestly she didn't really care, not now, not as she felt her stomach twitch one last time, and her heels press against the bed, and the warmth spread across her thighs.

When her hips finally stopped rocking, he slid his fingers from her and rose to his knees. She didn't understand the huge dumfounded boyish smile on his face, not until she saw his shirt, and the bottom half of his face.

"I'm" If her damn hands weren't tied she would have her palms over her face in shame, "Robin, I'm so sorry I don't know how, I've never done that I don't"  
"Don't," halting his hand from wiping his chin, "don't apologize Regina." The look on her face tugging at his heart, "You finally let go." Bringing his hands to hurriedly untie her wrists, and then to move to her ankles, but as he turned towards her feet he saw the silk already gone. With the flick of her wrist, no doubt. Sitting her back against the headboard, curling her legs up to her chest.  
"Please," moving to sit next to her, his chest pressed against her bare shoulder, "Don't be embarrassed." Her eyes wide and vulnerable.

"I am." Pressing her lips to her knees.  
"Regina," holding her chin in his palm, "What you just did is nothing to be ashamed of, my love. In fact, it's quite the opposite."  
"Yeah?" Her voice so small,

"Oh, yeah. So, incredibly sexy, just like you." Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, realizing she must taste herself on him. Licking her lips as he inched away from her,

"It's not so bad, right?"

"No. I suppose not but, look at your shirt, it's ruined."  
"Only until we wash it." Smiling as he threw it to the floor.

"And the sheets?" Sheepishly smiling at him, realizing it wasn't just his shirt she ruined.

"Same rules apply. Plus," inching closer to her, "we can just move this party to the floor." Scooping her up in his arms, and reveling in the small squeak he received.

Lying her on her back, holding himself up on his forearms,

"Uh uh, oh no." Pressing her palms to his shoulders until they were flat on the floor below her.  
"It's my turn now." Smiling as she brought her knees to each side of his hips, "I get to call the shots from here on out. And remember," her thumb tracing his bottom lip, "You have to ask nicely."


	10. Together

**Okay guys! Quick note here: I've been working on this one for a while now and I feel like now's a pretty good time to post it. Basically I just think the whole "Zelena baby situation" needs to be dealt with so that's all this is. Just a little short one shot of something that would work. More fluff than smut, thought that does occur at the end :) Love you guys! Feel free to comment your thoughts! Hope you like! **

The morning sun never failed to bring along a sort of calm along with it as it rose, giving a promise for a new day and new possibilities, chasing away the darkness and casting the shadows to the side, but there was always something Regina loved about the night. It was so bare, and exposed yet held so much mystery. There were no secrets it tried to keep and it didn't attempt to hide the ugliness with the false beauty the sun's mixture of electromagnetic waves cast upon the world. Yes, the morning was beautiful but, Regina loved the night time. Though, since Robin had returned the dark of the night seemed to have turned its back on her, and filled the house with silence and somewhat awkward conversation. It wasn't that she didn't love him, or didn't forgive him- because both of those things were easy to do- it was just that things weren't the same, (how could they be?) but that was all that Robin seemed to strive for, and now the inevitable blackness that was bound to fall upon the house at a certain hour seemed to be the time for all of this to conspire.  
During the day it was always so easy to get lost in the crazy shuffle of things; Bringing the boys to school, getting the house put back together, trying-and failing-to deal with the whole "Emma situation" As they had been calling it which was an entire headache of it's own. When the light was bright and the day carried on shinily and happily it was easy to forget they were even a couple. Robin had his men to occupy and continue the process of opening the locksmith store he wanted to open, he had his own things to tend to, as did Regina. Being the Mayor and apparent new "savior" of a town (two rolls she never really asked for but accepted with grace and only a small grumble) were things that really could drain a person physically and mentally. By the time the day had begun to wrap up and the two of them made it home, the only time it really sunk in- the fact they were this couple, a unit of two people still trying desperately to function as one moving piece-was when they were left with nothing to do but lie in bed. In fact that's when everything sunk in.

Recalling their days, the details given depending on the energy left within either of them while getting ready for bed had become a nightly ritual, as well as the insane shuffle of attempting to get Roland to wear pajama pants (for some reason that boy HATED pants), and convincing Henry he was still young enough to need a bed time. But tonight, Henry was with David and Mary Margaret and Roland had begged and begged all day to "Please please please sleep in the tent with Will tonight like we used to." And after hours (and hours and hours) of squeaky begging, never quite breaking the barrier of the cute to annoying ratio, Robin finally agreed with a smile on his face.

Remembering the house was empty only when she unlocked the door and stepped inside to an unlit hallway, the only source of light being the small one above the door on the porch. Flicking the light on as she slipped off her shoes and hung her coat blindly on the rack. Fumbling around to get the keys out of the door, and placed on the key hook, and make her way up to the kitchen to prepare dinner for two, not four tonight. Tying her apron with a smile on her face and a nervous tickling in her lower belly as she rummaged through the cupboards, seeking the ingredients to a simple pasta dish, easy to adjust for less people. Robin had only been back for less than a month, less than three weeks actually, and the two of them have yet to have any quality alone time together. Honestly if she said she wasn't excited she would be lying to herself. It had been so long since they could just sit and talk and-god forbid-share one kiss without hearing the unmistakeable sound of Roland's giggle or feeling the rolling of Henry's eyes. Come to think of it, it had been so long since they had done anything physical. The thought that tonight could be a night of romance instead of simple innocent conversation sent a strange surge of electricity up her spine. Finishing up dinner as quickly as possible, (with the flick of a wrist because she didn't have time for this, and why the hell not. She hadn't promised not to use magic for almost a year now so what's the harm.) and appearing in front of her mirror through a cloud of purple smoke. Glancing at the clock, 7:39

_Good_

She still had at least 30 minutes or so before Robin would be home. Taking each layer of clothing off until she was bare in front of herself, her eyes scanning over every inch of her skin. Insecurities about her body were always something Regina struggled with her whole life. People had always told her she was nice to look at but no one ever used the word "beautiful" not like Robin did. She'd heard over and over how pretty she was or how sexy she was, and would overhear people talking about the curves of her body, but it's hard to accept these things when you don't feel it's true. Compliments had always been so shallow and held little to no meaning to her. Only when it came to her father did she ever smile wholeheartedly from kind words, because from him they were always based off of the things that really mattered; her riding skills being the main source of approval from him. Looking at herself now she couldn't help the inevitable thoughts that crept into her mind,

_When did THAT wrinkle get there? My stomach isn't quite as flat as the last time we were together… _

It was non stop for a good two minutes until she finally had to smack some sense into herself and remind herself that Robin didn't care at all how she looked, though he appreciated her form he was never hung up on it and would compliment her, even on the parts of herself she hated. Finally deciding on a simple red laced bra and matching panties and her short black silk robe, only torn now between bare feet or heels. The time to decide came quickly as she heard his car door shut, swinging her head around, tossing the shoes in the closet and closing the door with a bang, running gracelessly and flailing her limbs all the way down the stairs. Pausing just inside the door and up the stairs, huffing and puffing only twice while flicking her hair, tousling it and placing her hands on her hips.

_No this looks too posed, _

Swinging her arms by her side, _Oh god what… What do I do with my hands?!_

Only toying with the idea of the hand behind the head for a millisecond. The keys in the door sparking panic and confusing and forcing her hands to become clasped behind her back. Trying to hide the panic on her face as he entered the threshold. Goosebumps prickled across her skin as she could feel his eyes burn into her, scanning hungrily from her toes to her eyes. Trying to remain in control of her voice, bringing it down in pitch, oozing out of her much like the silk tied around her waist,  
"Welcome home" The seductive smirk in her eyes not mirroring the false innocent smile plastered on her lips.  
"Indeed…" Making his way up the stairs slowly, "If I had known this was my welcoming party I'd have hurried home much quicker…" His voice trailing off as his hands slid around her waist,

"I'm sure you would have." Her voice still low and seductive  
Bringing his forehead to touch hers, "You look beautiful, my love."  
Looking up at him, then down at herself bringing her hands to rest on his forearms, "What? This old thing? I just dug it up out of the back of the closet." Coaxing a deep chuckle out of him as his lips brushed against hers. Wrapping her hands around his neck, intertwining her fingers, a quiet moan escaping her chest as his arms closed tighter around her waist.

Grabbing his hands and parting their lips, "Dinner is ready in the kitchen," guiding him backwards towards the meal she secretly hoped would end up going cold.

"I think, just this once," prowling after her his head dipped towards hers, "it might be okay to skip right to dessert." Trying to connect his lips to hers once again, but meeting the side of her cheek instead.  
"After I spent all night working on it? Are you sure-" Her words were cut off by a hungry kiss, and his tongue sliding against her bottom lip, and a grunt as his hands cupped her backside. Pressing her gently against the frame of the kitchen, his breath hitching as he felt her leg hook around the back of his thigh. Trailing his lips down her chin and along the column of her neck, licking along her collar bone and sighing hot breath over her wet skin as her hands pulled gently on his hair. Grasping his hands in hers once more, pushing him away with her knee and smirking at him as she dragged him up the stairs. Turning to him as they made their way to the bedroom door and meeting his lips in a heated kiss, walking through the threshold with her hands on both sides of his face circling him to face the bed, pushing him slowly backwards until his knees hit the mattress and his body gently fell backwards, his hands catching his weight behind him. Stranding between his legs, smiling at him through her thick hair, as small delicate hands pulled each string on her robe revealing her bare stomach and toned legs, only a small peek of her cleavage through the small opening she had created. Climbing onto his lap, the seductive smile never leaving her lips, shifting her weight to her bottom on top of his thighs. Pressing her weight onto him and twisting her waist slightly, victoriously licking her lips as she felt the twitch below her. Warm hands slid along her stomach and pressed against her shoulders pushing the soft silky fabric off of her arms and onto the floor, the rough pads of his fingers tracing along her sides on the way down her body until finding purchase on her bottom and squeezing gently. Planting another kiss to his mouth and immediately tracing her tongue along the line of his bottom lip as she pressed his shoulders back until they met the mattress.

Dragging his hands up her back and holding onto her hips as she began to softly rock against him, breathing heavier and shallow breaths across his skin as her tongue tickled against the scruff of his beard and all along his neck, all the way up to his ear, suckling on his earlobe and kissing the side of his face, sliding her hands into his jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders as he sat up to free his arms. Flipping them gracelessly until he lied on top of her, in only his white tank top and his jeans, kicking off his shoes. Standing on his knees as he slid the shirt off of his chest now sticky with a thin layer of sweat, giving her the perfect angle to undo his belt buckle and press his pants down past his thighs. Kicking his trousers off to the floor, and pressing his chest against hers, as he peppered kisses to the exposed skin of her breasts.

All the sudden this began to feel all to real to both of them. It felt familiar, and comfortable, but at the same time, it didn't feel… Right. They both were certainly very into the moment and enjoying themselves, and nothing made either of them feel at home like the others touch but there was just something off that neither of them could describe.

"Robin," she could feel the distance in his mind, "Robin stop." Her voice shallow and weak, pleading, until his eyes met hers.

"What's wrong?" Concern wasn't quite right to describe his tone, it was almost as if he were asking the innevidable.

"I… Well, that's what I wish you would tell me…" Her words were so soft, so soft as not to break him. They shifted their weight until they sat next to each other on top of the comforter.

"What are you talking about?"  
"I just…" This was such a sensitive subject for them, "You keep trying to make up for something. Something you think you did to me." Her hand reaching out for his face, "but what happened with Zelena." His eyes falling the moment Zelena's name penetrated his ears, "it didn't happen to me. Robin, it happened to you. And as much as I appreciate the fact you feel the need to, I don't know, make it up to me? As much as I do love you for that, I wish you would just talk to me." His glassy wet eyes meeting hers again.  
"I don't know how to… I mean, I just, I hurt you, and-"  
"No. Robin." Sighing and shifting her weight, "Yes. I am hurt. But you are not the source of this pain. We've talked about this, talked about how sorry you are and how you feel you've wronged me. You've apologized again and again, and told me you're determined to make it up to me but Robin, sweetheart," both hands now on his face, "My pain was secondary. It was the backlash of what happened to you. And I figured you just may not be ready to talk about it but I just can't," looking down at herself, "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."  
"Regina," Holding her arm, "You are doing no such thing."

"I know that, deep down. But until we talk about it, it's just going to continue to be this huge THING in the middle of the room that won't go away. And I can't… Robin I can't be with you, not like this, in this way." He hand reaching to his chest and then back to hers, "Not until you let me in."

Sighing, his last defense still standing, thought weak, "I hurt you, Regina."  
"Robin I love you." Her eyes filling with tears, "I love you, in a way I have never loved anyone in my entire life. I need you, I want you and I can't let you put yourself through this. You were betrayed, and deceived and manipulated. Please. I love you. Just let me in."  
A single tear fell down her cheek, his thumb catching it before it fell off her chin.  
"It never felt right." His eyes still on his free hand on his lap, "It never felt right. And I've been over it again and again in my head and I for the life of me can't remember why it felt right enough to," His words failing and his gaze finishing his sentence for him.  
"She was so upset, and I was losing her again, I could feel it. I don't even remember… I don't remember it… Not really." The corners of his eyes squinting, "It all felt different after that. It felt like I had a future. I had this person who at least claimed they loved me, I had my son and I had a child." a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth,

"Robin, it's alright to be excited. Knowing you're going to be a parent is one of the… best and amazing feelings in the world. We both know that." Rubbing his jawline with her thumb.

"I had a life." His eyes meeting hers again. "It didn't feel right but…" Pausing and shaking is head, "It… didn't feel wrong." That was it. That is what he felt so guilty for, and what he hated himself for.

"Robin," her head falling to the side, "You, you thought it was forever. You thought that was your life and you did what you thought was right. It hurts, for now. It does, this situation is difficult I won't lie… but I understand it." Their hands holding tightly onto each other, "This child is going to be so loved. It's going to be so lucky to have you as a father, and I'm no stranger to raising a child that didn't grow inside of me… If, if that's something we decide we want to do."  
"Regina I would be honored to have you involved in any part of this child's life. I don't want to force you into anything, I completely understand if you want nothing to do with this situation"  
"Robin, this child deserves all the love in the world. It's just a poor innocent life that didn't ask for any of this. I'm here. I'm here for all of this, I'm going to be here no matter what. We'll work this out, together. I understand. Okay? Please, please don't shut me out anymore okay? And I promise to do the same."

"I promise." The thumbs of his hands rubbing gently over the tops of his hands.  
"It just…" His voice so quiet, "it hurts. I feel as if I've done all the wrong things and let everyone down."  
"You haven't let anyone down." Bringing her arms around his torso.  
Breathing out a ragged breath, bringing his hands around her, his lungs huffing as his eyes closed, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.  
"I love you Robin. I love you." She let her love fall off her lips like a mantra as he laid his head on her chest. Cooing to him as she played her hands through his hair, and held him until she felt his body get heavy, and his breathing even out. She laid with him like this all night, her own tears staining and dampening his hair only slightly.

A month had passed and still the most physical they had allowed themselves to be were light touches and soft strokes of exposed skin. It always just naturally came to a stop, there were never any expectations and it was never a big deal when it led to nothing more. The boys were at school and they stood in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Drying the last of the dishes she felt him standing behind her, his hands on her hips, as he placed a kiss to her ear over her hair. A gentle content smile washed across her face, and she hummed in approval, leaning her head to the side looking at him sideways. Not a moment later his lips were ghosting across her neck and his teeth were biting at her ear, his hands rougher around her waist and his hips rocked into her gently.

Pressing her backside into him harder, placing the cup on the counter, she reached her hands behind her and into his hair. Snaking his hands around her, lifting her skirt up slowly, his fingers dragging up her thighs and tickling her skin softly. One hand made its way over her panties and she moaned instantly at the contact. Pressing his fingers along her softly and slowly and reveling in the whimpers escaping her lips, as he continued to rock himself against her moaning lowly at the delicious pressure he was causing. Fingers found their way past her underwear and slid easily along her wetness, causing her head to fall back against his shoulder with a soft airy sigh, and her hands darting out to brace her weight on her palms against the kitchen counter. Sliding his free hand up her front and into her shirt from below her stomach and sliding one of the cups of her bra up her body and off of her breast, needing the hardened nipple he found waiting for him with his thumb and forefinger. Pressing two fingers easily into her slowly almost growling at how wet she was, and how tight she felt around his fingers, and clenching his teeth at how she jerked her hips into him. Circling his thumb over her clit as two fingers easily began to pump in and out faster and faster until her pitchy breaths became strangled moans and quiet incoherent ramblings. The weight of her body leaning agains him harder, her soft moans becoming more and more frequent as her walls began to clench around his fingers. With a quiet moan and the subtle jetting of her hips she came on his fingers and hung her head forward as he brought her down slowly while her hips continued to rock. As he slid his fingers out of her her stomach sank.

_Don't leave me please I just want to feel you…_

The hand gripping her breast moved to her side and motioned for her to spin around, their eyes finally meeting. Bringing his other hand up, still wet from her orgasm just seconds before, he cupped under her arms and lifted her up easily onto the counter, his lips crashing onto hers as his hands undid her blouse and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts and exposing her goose-bump covered skin. Pushing her skirt up to her hips, and pulling her panties down her thighs and off of her bare feet with ease, pressing his still covered erection against her eliciting a moan from her chest. Unzipping himself and pushing his pants down past his knees, he lined himself up with her entrance and pressed his forehead against hers as he slowly pressed into her. A moan catching in her throat as her head fell backwards and her legs wrapped around his waist. Kissing her softly as he waited for her to adjust to his size inside of her, only rocking into her when he felt her hips press against him. Slowly pressing in and out of her at first with his mouth around one of her nipples, his free hand holding her upright as her hands wrapped around his shoulders. Picking up the pace and groaning into her ear as his skin slapped against hers, their moans mixing together creating a beautiful harmony of pleasure echoing quietly throughout the kitchen.

"Robin" Her breath heavy against his ear

"Oh, Regina," his breathing equally as heavy as he pressed his sweaty hairline against hers, reaching his hand down between them, circling her clit softly the way he remembered she liked as he pounded into her harder. Her cry of unexpected pleasure music to his ears as her walls tightened around him, carrying him over the edge with her, each of them softly grunting in unison as their muscles spasmed and contracted.

They stayed there, his softening member inside of her each of their half naked bodies panting and sweaty, for a few long moments holding onto each other. Their fingers playing in each others hair and a smile on both of their lips as they pressed them together.  
"I love you, Robin." Breathing out easily, tired and still hazy.  
"I love you too, Regina." Their lips locking together again.

Long after they had put themselves back together, and given their goodbye kisses, lingering a bit longer than usual, Regina returned to her bedroom to get her heels, and quickly change her underwear. As she stood in and braced her weight against her bed sliding on her heels, she realized the light was illuminating the room in a way she had never seen before. It was then she thought,  
_Maybe the sunshine isn't so bad after all…_


	11. Remember the Firsts (Stable Queen!)

•THIS IS STABLE QUEEN. NOT OUTLAW QUEEN•

Regina Mills. The product of an unhappy childhood, a mother who loved power more than her, and a father whom she thought hung the moon… but was always too afraid to stand up to her mother. A victim of circumstance, and poor choices she will fully admit. As she sat there looking at her reflection in her vanity, her fingertips poking through as she combed through her black hair, she thought of the past. Not every moment, obviously, just what she could recall. Good, bad, ugly, small moments that seem to not even matter- like the time she rolled rocks down the hallway as a child, bored out of her mind.

Nothing in particular seemed to stick, every memory like a paint cloud in water, disappearing as quickly as it came. Until… Daniel. Every time his face appeared, it was like every acrylic memory splashed through the waves and stuck to the insides of her eyelids and covered her insides in a warmness she hasn't felt since the last time she touched him.

She thought of the first time she saw him. It wasn't anything monumental or earth shattering. Just a stable boy falling over a feed bucket, drawing a deep chuckle from her chest. She was far enough away that he didn't hear her, but close enough to watch him laugh and dust himself off, turn to the black horse by his side and mumble something about how clumsy he is.

The next time she saw him was after a fight with her mother, a fairly common occurrence.

She always sought out comfort in the barn, in Rociante. The smell of the hay and the sound of the horses going about their days. She could sit there for hours, close her eyes and just exist.

It was during one of these moments that she realized she had company- and not of the equine race.

The barn doors slammed open, jolting her out of her peaceful trance. She could hear the mutterings of a disgruntled Mills employee- another regular occurrence.

"Who does she think she is? I have spend every day of my life around horses and she has the NERVE to tell me how to do my job?" Scoffing hardily,  
"Chesta, I swear…" His attention now turned to the black horse she had seen him with days earlier. Regina watched him through the wooded slots of Rociante's stall.

"If I didn't fear her magic, Chesta we would be gone. She doesn't believe you are worth my time. She called you a beast… She does't see the beauty I do." His hand gracefully stroking the horse's face.

"She's just some stuck up, old witch who-"

"Careful what you say… barn hand. That is my mother, your mistress and a powerful sorceress you speak of." Coming around the corner, her chest broad and shoulders back.  
"Well," Turning to face her, "It's about time you showed your face"  
"You…" Looking around, surprised,  
"If spending your life around horses teaches you one thing, its to be aware of your surroundings, always."  
"Well… if you knew i was here why did you say all those things. I could get you fired, or even killed."  
"But you won't."  
"What arrogance you have. You don't even know me."  
"I don't need to. I see how you are with Rociante. How you are with all the horses. They feel comfortable around you, and you around them. You can tell a lot about someone by how they treat animals. Especially horses."  
"Oh… well then…" Gathering her things in one arm, "I should be going, mother will be looking for me." Avoiding his gaze, but not wanting to look away from his eyes.  
Nodding as she walked by him,  
"I'll be sure to put in a good word with Mother about Chesta for you."  
"Careful, now. Don't want her knowing about your secret hide-away." A sly wink over his shoulder as he guided the horse back to his stall.

That was the first interaction of many. Now, instead of going to see the horses, she would go to see him. Go to escape, yes, but also go to seek the comfort in him.

She would listen to him talk about the horses, and learn all she could. He would take her hand in his and guide it along the body of the beast, and she could feel her heart flutter as his hand tightened ever so slightly around her fingers.

Each day she could get away she would, and every moment she would look at him with an ever growing sparkle that would shine brightest when his hand met hers.

She would always remember the firsts. The first time he held her hand. Their first kiss… her first kiss at all.

Daniel had just finished telling Regina of the wild stations he had come to tame, and the herds he had seen in the wild.

"Have you ever seen a unicorn up close?" Eyes gleaming like a child. He chuckled softly and sat next to her on a warm bale of hay beside Chesta.

"Unicorns… though anatomically similar are much different than horses."  
"How so?" Leaning in closer to this man who knew all there seemed to be known, who had seen so much of the world.  
"Well, Horses are heard animals. Unicorns, prefer to roam alone."  
"Why?" The innocence in her voice almost unbearable.  
"Some creatures aren't meant to be with others their whole life." A look washed across his face she knew all too well.  
"People…" swallowing hard, working up the nerve, "people are heard animals. Sort of…" Looking down in embarrassment. Why, why word it like that.

"I guess you're right." Laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"I just mean that they don't roam around alone. Not all the time anyways. I know some people prefer to be alone," looking him in the eye, "but that's not for life… That's temporary. Eventually, they settle down. Right? They find someone worth not being alone anymore for?"  
"I suppose. That probably happens."

"And suppose, someone who likes being alone… finds someone else who also likes being alone, well they could possibly, be alone… together, couldn't they?"  
"I'm not sure it works that way, Regina."  
"No, it doesn't. You're right that was dumb."  
"NO! Don't ever say that about yourself. You are so smart, Regina. You are the smartest woman I have ever met."  
No one had ever in her whole life said anything like this to her. Compliments rolled in about her hair or her eyes or her lips, her clothing or her manners but never compliments about her smarts, about her brains.  
"I just meant that some people are alone by choice, and for others, its forced upon them."  
"I…"  
"I know how your mother is, Regina."  
"No, I-I didn't mean-"  
"It's ok." His hand cradled the side of her face, his callouses rubbing against her neck.

"I feel it too. If I could, Regina, I would be alone with you forever."  
"You would?" Her voice so soft that she herself could barely hear it.  
"I would." Cradling her face with now both hands,  
"Regina,"  
"Yes…"  
"I would very much like to kiss you now, if that's alright."  
"Y-yes. That's um, that's… Yes." A smile on her lips, "but, I'm afraid I won't be much good at it."  
"That's ok. I might not either. Just, close your eyes."  
Quickly she did as he said, having more blind faith in him than she did herself.

Warm breath clouded just inches in front of her, and she swore her heart was going to beat out of it's chest. She felt his hands grip the back of her skull and pull her in. Her hands were awkwardly resting in the air to her sides, her lips were trembling and her fingers slightly numb.

Then it happened. The warm softness of her lips pressed agains this, and it was the most awkward, perfect, kind of terrible but mostly good thing she had ever done or felt. Their lips didn't line up perfectly the first time but that was ok. A small giggle rose up from inside of her before she could stop it.  
"Yeah, I said it might not be perfect…"  
"That's ok," a sudden burst of confidence overcame her, "We can practice."

A smile on her lips she had never felt before crept up on her, and it made his eyes go a shade darker. She knows now that it was seduction but then it was just her natural response.

As she applied the lotion on her face, she began to allow herself to remember more of him. How he made her feel, how he loved her, their first time making love.

Many people had this crude curiosity about The Evil Queen and her virginity, though why, she'll never understand. Everyone always assumed it was lost to that old ogre of a king, but in truth it was not lost. It was given. Given to the stable boy that stole her heart.

Cora had left for a ball, or some formal event to one of the more distant palaces. The trip was at least a three day journey there and back. Regina and Daniel had been sneaking kisses and a few wandering hands for months now, but with Cora always around it was nearly impossible to do anything without fear of getting caught. Daniel had placed his hands on her breasts, and laced kisses along her neck, Regina reciprocating the actions shyly. Now that she knew she had alone time, her father allowing her all the space in the world as he himself knew how it felt to be suffocated by Cora's watchful eye, she knew that this trip would be the perfect time.

"Daniel?" Carrying her voice the tallest beam of the barn.  
"Daniel, where are you?"

"Right here!" Jumping behind her, wrapping this arms around her waist from behind,  
"DANIEL COTER!" Slapping him while laughter burst from her belly, "Do not do that! You know I hate being startled!"  
"You know, it's hard to convey sincere hatred while laughter drips from your upward curved lips…"  
"Shut up." Pounding his shoulder with a thump.  
"I got your note, you summoned me here?" Wondering why he called for her so late in the evening,  
"Mother has just barely left in her carriage towards Hathor's kingdom."  
Pulling her closer to his chest,

"I just couldn't wait to see you." Pressing his lips against hers.  
"And," Motioning towards the back of the barn,  
"I planned supper."  
"Supper? Daniel its 3 hours past sun down! Supper happened hours ago."  
Walking slowly towards the dancing candle light.  
"Ok, then a post supper meal."  
"A midnight snack? Really?"  
"It's not midnight yet!"

"Then this meal has no name. It's just a meal."  
"Well I'd hope it'd be more special than that."  
"It is special Daniel, I was only kidding." Smiling as she sat down by the basket with chocolate and-  
"Wine? Daniel this is red wine where did you get this."  
"I traded a merchant for it. It's nothing, really."  
"Daniel…"

"I wanted tonight to be special."  
"Why? What's so special about tonight."  
"It's the first night we're truly free. You don't have to run off, you're not going to be beckoned away from me. We can actually sit here, and spend time with each other. Talk, as long as we want. This is our night."  
"Well then," holding up the glass of wine he had just poured for her,  
"Here's to us. To our night."  
The night went on, and there were laughs and wine, and chocolate, and more wine.

"I feel a little funny" Giggling like a fool,

"You're a bit buzzed my love, have you not consumed much alcohol in your life?"  
"I have!"  
"Shh, theres no need to yell" Laughing as he took the glass from her.  
"Sorry." Whispering.  
"I have had plenty. Just not usually this…"  
"Strong?"

"Rich." Laughing.

"I'm not drunk. I just feel… free."  
"That's your lack of inhibition. It can feel quite liberating."  
"I like it."  
"I'm glad" Stroking her cheek with his palm.  
"And I like YOU!" Booping his nose with her finger.  
"You know what else?"  
"Yes, Regina."  
"I even love you." Her eyes got wide, and her mouth covered her hand,  
"I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I said that I-"  
"I love you too." Cradling her face in his hands.  
"You do?"  
"Yes, Regina. I do."  
"Why? Why me? I'm so…"  
"Beautiful? Yes you are. Caring, and smart. And you love horses and animals. You think for yourself, and you have strong opinions. Your eyes are like chocolate, and your lips… red and perfect," running his thumb along them.  
"You're in love with me."  
"I am very in love with you Regina."  
Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, deeply.

His hands wrapped in her hair, and around her back.

Hands began to roam freely and Regina began to unclad her clasps on her dress.  
"Regina, wait."  
"No, Daniel, I want you to make love to me."  
"Regina,"  
"Please?" Her eyes longing for him, for his hands and his touch.  
"Only if you're sure…"  
"I have not been more sure of anything ever in my entire lifetime."  
Slowly Daniel moved all the food out of the way, placing the wine glasses on a bale of hay, spreading the blanket out wider to cover more hay covered ground.  
"You're sure" He asked once more, standing in the middle of the blanket.  
"I'm sure. I want you Daniel. I want you to make love to me."  
His hands wound into her hair, pulling gently making her moan ever so quietly.  
"I'm sorry, it just came out of me…"  
"Regina, I plan to give you pleasure tonight. Making noise is normal, and I love it. Just do what comes naturally, okay?"  
Nodding in agreement until his lips met hers again.  
Daniels calloused hands ran along her arms, as he untied the back of her dress, and unhooked a few of the clasps. In a short time, she stood before him in her laced garments, simple white and beautiful. Her body was illuminated by candlelight and so was his, their shadows dancing on the walls of the barn. Cupping her breast, his hands gently began massaging her, while her small hands worked on getting him out of his own trousers. Fumbling fingers and nervous hands shook with uncertainty.

"Regina, would you like help?"  
Nodding her head,  
"Here, let me" Hastily he got himself down to nothing but his briefs and his under shirt.  
"There, much better." Guiding her to the ground, on the blanket where they had laughed just minutes ago.

Cracked lips kissed salty curved and exposed skin, and rough hands began to rub the inside of her thighs.

The lace of her brazier rising and falling quickly, with heavy breaths not far behind. Using her nails, scraping his scalp ever so gently as his tongue traced the curve of her breasts.

On her thigh she could feel him grabbing at her flesh, pinching lightly sending pings of tingles up and down her spine.

_This isn't monumental like in mothers novels…_

She remembers thinking to herself. It was very… normal. But it was special, because she loved him. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, but as soon as his fingers touched the lips between her legs, it all felt very… awkward. In the moment she felt terrible about it, wanted it to be magical and romantic. Now, she looks back and laughs at the wonderful memories.

The moment she saw him naked for the first time, and accidentally giggled, the first time she stroked him and his eyes didn't close in absolute euphoria.

How her insides felt when he pressed himself inside her. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel amazing. From what she had read she thought her head should be spinning by now, but in reality it was far FAR from it. The sound of their breathing was the loudest noise she had ever heard, and all that could be heard other than the sound of the horses random huffs and puffs.

Still slightly tingly from the wine, her body did feel pleasure when his fingers found her clit, and when his tongue flicked across her nipple. But even with all of the pleasure, her body did not shake with ecstasy, and there was hay sticking to her back and other parts of her body.

It wasn't terrible. Finally forgiving herself in this situation she began to laugh.

"I know I don't know much… But I know this isn't going very well." Another belly laugh from deep within her.  
"Well… I would have liked to make love to you for the first time somewhere other than the dirty floor of a barn with 15 horses looking on."  
Both of them began to laugh, Regina instinctively covering her breasts and crossing her legs.  
"I'm sorry. I know I wasn't very good."  
"Regina, you were perfectly fine. This was… practice. We'll get better at it."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so." He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly.  
"Could I, Regina could I try something?"  
"I suppose…"  
"I want something to be enjoyable for you."  
"It was perfectly enjoyable."  
"You're an awful liar."  
Slowly he began kissing down her body. Licking her and blowing air over her, chilling the fresh trail he had just left.  
"What are you- OH!" Her head hitting the barn floor a little too hard.  
Licking at her gently at first, until he got the proof he needed that she was enjoying it on his tongue. Slowly her body began to wiggle and rock gently into his face, and his hands gripped her sides.

"Dan-Daniel… I feel… Stop."  
Immediately obeying,  
"What's wrong, it doesn't feel good?"  
"No. It does I just feel like I…"  
"It's ok Regina tell me."  
"I feel like I have to pee." Covering her hands in embarrassment.  
"Regina you don't" realizing…  
"Regina have you never had an-"  
"No I haven't. I've read about them and I've had wandering hands once or twice but… no."  
"Ok, well, I'd like to keep going. Just let your body feel, okay? It'll be nice."  
Nodding him on.  
Before too long she felt that feeling again in her stomach again,  
"I- uh" Now moaning, loudly, and breathing heavy, feeling a warmness in her belly,

"Oh my god," a mantra spilling from her lips over and over.  
"Oh my god oh my god!" Grasping this hair with her hands pulling him into her harder until she felt the coil inside of her snap.  
"OHHH" Sitting up quickly, arching her back slightly off the ground.

Holding still until her body stilled, then crawling up her body.

He cradled her close to his body, the both of them sweaty and gross, hay imprinted to their backs and other areas of their skin, their skin melding as one until they fell asleep.

Regina still remembers waking up the next morning to a basket of berries, in a nightgown she didn't remember putting on. That night, much like every other (except for one) memory she had of Daniel always brought a smile to her face. Only stirring from her memory as she heard Arrow crying in the other room. Smiling, finally able to recall memories from her past without guilt, and without the shadow of what once haunted her.


End file.
